


【凯源】TBC合集

by xanadu



Category: Karry Wang&Roy Wang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: 未完待续合集  有缘再续 目前没有心情续





	1. Chapter 1

【赌不过你】  
赌场AU 纯脑洞 有bug 有OOC 勿较真  
01

“二叔，我知道源源肯定在里面，我求你让我进去，我可以跟他解释清楚，事情并不是他想的那样，我……”

王俊凯欲言又止，这几天的哀求终究无果，看着面前的中年男人叹口气，无奈的摇了摇头，他简直万念俱灰。

穿着白色厨师服的中年男人转身直径走向面馆里头，边走边说：“你还是回去吧，我觉得这样对你们都好。”

这句话把他晾在面馆门口许久，他呆呆的站着，直到面馆招牌上亮起了灯，眼神却早已涣散，思绪不知飘荡到了哪儿。

天色越来越暗，王俊凯如行尸走肉般在步行街上荡了许久，直到眼前出现一张没人坐的长椅，他才停下脚步坐住，掏出荷包里面的烟，包装纸皱的不行，抽出里面最后一根，点燃，吸了一口又立马吐出来。

此时，脑海里正有个声音在责怪，说他满嘴烟味，再也不会主动吻他了。“你敢再说一遍试试！”他记得假装恶狠狠的说，一手将烟头摁熄在垃圾桶上，一手托住对方的脑袋凑近自己，对准了那微微嘟起的索吻唇用力的唆，要多霸道有多霸道。

 

本来抱怨连连的人儿很快就配合着他的动作，双手环上他的腰，紧的像怕他跑掉，头部转换着角度，唇舌交缠得难舍难分。路灯为他们投下光亮，他们明媚得似舞台上的焦点，灯柱为倚靠，许久后他们才舍得分开，依偎在一起大口喘气。

 

很讽刺的，那时也就在这条街上。

濠江的每一条街都如这条街一样整齐又干净，路上人总很少，多为异国面孔。一到晚餐过后，街道几乎没人，唯一热闹的就是赌场里头，而且彻夜不眠不休。走的匆忙的人个个怀揣心事，低头前行，手装在荷包里，估计正紧紧捏着兜里的最后赌钱。

以前和心爱的人在街上游荡只觉得惬意舒服，还可以肆无忌惮的做恩爱的小动作，没有人会投来瞩目更不谈非议。但一个人的时候就格外寂寥，同样是因为匆匆擦肩的行人根本不会在意、停留，却成了这个城市的缺点。

王俊凯心里打着鼓，试着再次播着那个熟悉的号码，依然是机械的女声报告着对方已经关机。他绝望的几乎瘫在长条木椅上。就这几天，他弄丢了他的宝贝，懊恼无人可诉，心里疼得像被挖空，再配上他那浑噩的神情和颓废的外貌，绝对没人能认得出他可是濠江赌场老大齐哥身边的大红人。

急促的电话铃声打破了街道的安静也拉回了一点他的思绪，他看了眼手机屏幕，烦躁的接起电话。

“Karry，你在哪儿？齐哥要你回来一下，东区的那个场子里有个外国人连着赢了八局……”

“我都跟他说了我已经不干了，怎么还来找我？！”还没等对方说完，王俊凯不满的声音急促地打断。

“Karry，你不能就这样说不干就不干啊，你要我们这些兄弟怎么活啊，你知道齐哥这人，你走了他绝对不会放过我们任何一个人的，算我求你，也看在二文是你多年兄弟，还是老乡的份上，帮帮他。”

“……你别说了，我待会儿过来看看。”王俊凯心一横，破罐子破摔，眼下这状况他看是见不到王源，他不能再失去他的好兄弟。

电话里的人提到的齐哥，正是王俊凯为他卖命赚钱的过一段时间的齐利扬，为人奸诈狡猾，阴险毒辣，背后黑帮势利了得，濠江近乎一半的赌场都是以他的名义开的。没人敢惹他，不顺着他，死了恐怕都没人会知道。

王俊凯刚来到濠江时，意气风发，年轻气盛的他靠着他的特有技能在赌场飞扬跋扈，一时间太引人注目，故也引起了齐利扬的关注。齐利扬老奸巨猾，几番表面冠冕堂皇的邀请他实质半要挟的谈判，为了远在C城的家人不受牵连，王俊凯不得不答应这个老狐狸在他名下最大的赌场里面为他工作，表面待遇好到令人发指，其实稍不注意就是一条命没有的事情。

他骑着哈雷以最快的速度赶到了赌场内，齐利扬的手下很快在暗处发现了他，立即耳语通告了本来坐在内厅大长桌上，和几位国际友人切磋的齐利扬。

“把他盯着，别让他跑了。”齐利扬给手下下着命令，手中一直把玩的雪茄被捏散。

赌场每一区都堆满了人，王俊凯还是很快找到了刘志宏所在的轮盘摊。跟他打电话的文启航紧跟到他身后，在摊子座位背后指了指那个电话里面说连赢八局的外国人，还做了个十分苦恼的表情，作为本摊荷官的刘志宏已是满头大汗，那多半是急得。看见救命大哥来了，才松了口气。

王俊凯上去把刘志宏换了下来，新一轮赌局开始，那外国人一共下了四注其他人也纷纷跟注，想趁机捞一笔。王俊凯心里默算着概率和位置，这外国人投的注都是十分相近的数字，赢得概率是最大的，但却不是赚得最多的。虽说这投注保守，但这种推算也只能算初级技能，并不是他的对手。

随着小球撞进格子里，众人皆唏嘘一片。金发外国人的连赢神话被打破了，他狠狠地骂了句脏话，显然不甘心的他立即投注了下一轮，干脆利落又是另外四注。

结果他竟然一个都没有选中，面前堆砌的筹码不得不供出一摞，他脸色越来越不好看了，总觉得是换上来的荷官在搞鬼，他瞪着眼观察王俊凯，对方只不过是个20才出头的年轻人，长得倒挺好看，顶多就是个花瓶，跟那些耍诈的老手差远了。于是，没有放心上又接着下一局。

巡场的李江在场地悠闲的转了一圈再回到摊位时，文启航见他脸都笑成一团了，又低声压不住兴奋的说了句：“江哥，分分钟全都回来了！”

李江点了点头离开摊位，心里没有其他情绪，只为这年轻人担忧。众所周知，个贪得无厌的老狐狸怎会放走一颗摇钱树？

 

“哥，谢谢你，要不是你今天我肯定死得惨，说不定我这手臂都被剁了，我先敬你一杯。”刘志宏拿了手边的酒杯与王俊凯的碰上，一饮而尽。

王俊凯也一口干了，蹙着眉，始终不见舒展，“我当初就不应该带你来濠江，这都是我害了你……”

“别别别，哥，你可不要这么说，”刘志宏有些急了，一只手连连摆着，一只手上赶紧给王俊凯的空杯里面倒满洋酒，“要不是你带我在这里混，我还指不定什么时候能帮我爸爸还清贷款，还能为他们在市区买套房子呢？就我那野鸡大学文凭，在C城能混合什么出来啊，我真感谢你还来不及，我妈老是要我请你吃顿饭好好感谢你呢！”

“就是，Karry你别自责，人在江湖飘，哪有不挨刀的。我们这行来钱快，肯定有一定风险的，要不谁都跑来做了。这不每次你都帮我们赢过来了吗，齐哥对我们都挺客气，有你罩着我们，他从不找我们麻烦。”文启航附和道，绕进吧台里面又摸出一瓶伏特加摆在他们面前。

王俊凯对闻启航的声音总是有些厌烦，或者说是对他这个人。作为濠江本地人的闻启航，王俊凯从他身上得到很多赌场的小道消息，也算帮了他不少忙。但他为人的确不怎样，是典型的见风使舵小人。当下就把刘志宏哄得可好，两人俨然铁哥们一样。相比，刘志宏就没什么心思，简直跟张白纸一样。

几人你来我往干杯喝了几轮，刘志宏和闻启航都罢了，王俊凯还来了劲头不停地一杯杯灌满杯子仰头就喝，俨然就是要将自己灌醉的节奏，刘志宏劝也劝不住。

“哥，你是不是还有什么烦心事啊？”刘志宏虽然单纯，但很聪明，王俊凯稍微一点就明了，所以他对于自己和王俊凯的私事从不会在闻启航面前提，现在也是等那人离开了吧台区域才问王俊凯。

“你源哥这回估计彻底要跟我断了。”

“为什么？因为你的职业？还是……不对，但是他从来没有说过反对啊，他不是还要你教他，他说要赢光齐利扬所有的钱开个亚洲最大的游乐场吗？”

“他现在都不肯见我，还手机一直关机。我没辙了，我只能说不做了，可还是……”

 

“王俊凯你是不是傻？”

突然背后一个熟悉的声音传来，头昏脑涨、差点不省人事王俊凯心跳立刻就漏了一拍，人马上清醒了。惊讶又惊喜的问：“源源儿，你怎么来了！？”说着整个人都要扑到对方身上。

王源双臂扶住从吧台高脚凳扑过来的某人，憋嘴表示对他迎面而来的酒味不满，嘴里还是质问着：“我二叔说什么就是什么吗？他如果说我死了，你可能也会信，说不定还去跳海了。”王源简直又好气又好笑。

“差点就跳海了。”王俊凯边说边咧着嘴笑露出两颗虎牙，就势靠过去撅着嘴要吻对方，对方却别头躲过了。

“来嘛，亲一个，我天天想你都想疯了。”

平时王俊凯严肃正经惯了，只有在自己恋人面前才松懈放下防备，再借着酒劲撒起娇来，吓得一旁的刘志宏一口酒呛到不行，咳了半天。

王源并不接这招，他表面还装着生气，双手抱臂面无表情的继续别头到另一边。

“源源，你怎么没有穿鞋？”

听到对方说的，王源才转过来，大脑正琢磨着怎么开口，嘴上于是说：“呃，你看过那种私奔类型的电影没有？”

“你……从家里窗子里爬出来的？”王俊凯秒懂。

“要不我二叔怎么让我出来见你，我还真怕你自杀了。”

王源说的轻巧，王俊凯听了心里又是一阵咯噔，完全不敢想象王源是怎么一路上光着脚从二叔家走到赌场的，更不谈爬楼房外墙遇到什么危险，最重要现在还是深秋，晚上地上肯定是凉的，这不冻得脚都麻木了。他心疼极了，连忙推搡着王源坐到不远暗处的沙发上，一手正好握住一只脚捂着，果然是冰凉的，他立马提起对方的脚，恨不得伸进自己衣服里面，被对方制止了。

“我脚很脏得很，我想先去洗下，你跟我找双鞋就行了。”

王源被王俊凯一系列动作搞得都有点不好意思了，虽然他们现在在比较背光处，但是王俊凯他那双桃花眼好像要落泪般一直盯着他，饱含深情，让他竟有种自己做错事的愧疚，他连忙说着别的打断。

 

赌场AU 纯脑洞 有bug 有OOC 勿较真

 

所谓意识流就是想到哪儿写哪儿，结果惨不忍睹๑乛◡乛๑ 

02

最后王俊凯还是没有跟王源拿来一双鞋，不过回家的路上王俊凯自告奋勇的一路背着他，走了好长一截路，还不见他取车，王源纳闷了，不会要一直把他背回家吧。

现在是深夜濠江的街上几乎没人，王源没觉得不好意思，大大方方的环着对方的脖子，把脸埋在肩侧，时而还用鼻尖蹭蹭那儿的皮肤，还用小兔牙咬咬，引来对方身子一抖，笑着说要他别闹。

“老王，你真的要直接把我背回去？你的哈雷呢？”一阵笑闹后，他们近乎走了几公里，王俊凯兜着王源的屁股向上掂了几次，王源真的担心他背不动了。

“我把它借给刘志宏了。”

“他不就住在赌场上面的酒店吗？用得着吗？”

“晚上风大不适合骑车，而且我们马上就到了。”

王源没有再继续说什么，而收了收环抱对方的手臂，探过头在王俊凯右边侧脸上吧唧吻了一声响。这世界上除了二叔恐怕就眼前这个人对自己最好，从大学到现在从来没有变过。

以前他们也有闹过别扭，虽是小打小闹，但没人会主动道歉认错，也就是自己心心念着对方的好，找对方说了两句话又和好了。每次和好后他都会调侃自己是个没出息的傻子，一点傲娇性子都被王俊凯磨光了。王俊凯却说如果他是傻子，那么他就是疯子，每次都折磨得自己精神失常、脾气暴躁，宁愿暗搓搓的跟踪对方都不主动去要求和好。

一个傻子和疯子不是绝配么，所以他们就互相祸害对方了三年。直到来到濠江，越来越成熟的两人才把性子改了改，相信沟通能消除一切障碍。

这次王源二叔说什么都不让他们再来往，的确是他们从交往以来遇到最大的难题了。理由就是王俊凯在为齐利扬做事，而这个齐利扬就是当年害得他家破产父亲抑郁自杀的罪魁祸首。王源觉得二叔这个逻辑不通，王俊凯也是身不由己而且王俊凯还是能帮他报仇的关键人物，但二叔并不听他的辩解，直接没收了手机把他关在了房间里，还让他好好想想其中的厉害关系。他可想不出什么来，每天都在想王俊凯，每天都在想怎么联系上他，怎么去见他。

起初几天二叔还来跟他送餐，他可以乘机狡辩一番，但都没有结果，最后二叔直接换成了店里的一个员工来了。那小子整一个闷头鸡，他旁敲侧击说了十几句，对方一个字都蹦不出来。最后实在没辙，他只有用最原始的办法，撕了房间的床单被罩结成长绳从房间的窗户爬出来，还好他的房间在二楼，下面是后花园都的草地，没费什么劲就偷跑成功。由于整天待在房间里只穿了一双松垮垮的拖鞋，实在不适合翻墙，他索性打了个赤脚，夜晚一路狂奔到王俊凯工作的赌场。

王源从小到大都有点小调皮，但从不会去惹恼长辈，这可是他这么大做过最忤逆长辈的事情，想起来就有点惴惴不安，但见到王俊凯后他突然就特别安心，什么都不值一提了——只要他们还能在一起。

 

一路上两人只顾调笑嬉闹，一直延续到回到家都洗漱完毕准备睡觉了，王源才想起在赌场时的疑惑，他便问起正在换床单的王俊凯：“刚才那个保镖把你带进里面那个门做什么？”

“齐哥他跟我表明态度，不让我离开赌场。”王俊凯抹着大床上的每一处床单褶皱，轻声的说。

王源心里正打着算盘，装作没有在意王俊凯说的话，用力一屁股坐到床上，弹得他随意的倒在一边，蹬掉脚上的鞋子，起身又拉起床尾的叠得整齐的被子，像毛毛虫一样拱进里面，还掀开一角示意王俊凯也进来。王俊凯看着他无奈的摇了摇头，绕到床的另一边把他蹬在床下横一只竖一只的鞋子整齐的摆在床边，鞋头朝外。王源知道自己又引发对方强迫症，忙道歉说自己错了，催着他快来睡觉。

王俊凯一钻进被子，王源像得到奖赏糖果的小孩，喜滋滋的连忙抱紧了对方的腰部，头靠在对方的臂弯里，汲取到那令他安心独特香味，想到好几天都没有这么好的睡觉条件了，失而复得竟然有些兴奋，心里盘算的小九九都抛到九霄云外。

借着兴奋劲，王源把双手伸进王俊凯的睡衣里面上下十八摸。得到主动，王俊凯更不客气，开始解着怀里人的睡衣扣子，解到两颗已经忍不住的吻住了对方柔软的唇，用舌尖轻叩开牙关，探入里面纠缠摸索。

几天没有见面说话的思念让两人都显得有些急切，两手不够用般胡乱解着扯着对方的衣服，三下五除二便已坦诚相见，随即滚作成一团。

两人都几天没有睡好觉再加上昨夜的折腾，到了下午才醒过来。虽然他们已经饿的不行但都不愿起来，最后只好用他们一贯用的划拳来决定谁去弄吃的。王俊凯说自己出石头，耿直如他真的出了石头，而王源说他出剪刀，但每次都出布，这是他们心照不宣的玩法。输得心服口服的某人乖乖起床楼下厨房弄吃的，作为安慰奖还得到一个过时的早安吻。

王源在大床上各种滚各种姿势躺，无聊得只好倒腾起王俊凯的手机，输入自己生日解开锁，看见屏幕是他们曾经在HK迪斯尼拍的合照，两人头挨着头笑的欢，旁边站的米老鼠都成了摆设。王源捧着手机笑的合不拢嘴，裹着被子在床上像车轱辘又滚了一圈。王俊凯这人平时不会说什么甜言蜜语的话，但是做的很多事细节都无可挑剔，照顾他简直比老妈子还认真，虽偶尔会唠叨但瑕不掩瑜。能得到这么完美的情人，王源一直觉得自己上辈子肯定拯救了整个银河系。

得意到哼歌的王源看着王俊凯相册里面每一张自己的照片，兴致勃勃用手指划着屏幕，却被打进来的一个电话打断。

“程程”是谁？还不罢休的响个不停。男的女的？冯程程？我还上海滩呢！

过了好一会儿，那电话都没有停下的意思，有完没完，王源有点恼火，故意拖长音有气无力的喊：“老——王——你——电——话！”它突然又停了。

王俊凯当然没有听到他的叫声，有一阵子才上来叫他起来吃饭，一边唠叨他懒一边找衣服扔给他，就差帮他穿衣服了。

“好啦，好啦，许文强大叔！”本来心里有堵再加上王俊凯唠叨几句，王源说话有点不耐烦。

“什么鬼？！”王俊凯莫名其妙。

“刚才你的冯程程跟你打电话。”王源换着衣服酸不拉几的说，瘪着嘴眼睛要翻到天上去。哼，他这正牌在王俊凯的手机里面都还没存着小名呢。

王俊凯看着王源的一系列表情只觉得好笑，拿过电话看了后才明白个所以。

“他是濠江最大帮派鸿鑫的继承人，他还是个小孩子，所以才叫他程程，全名丁程鑫。”

“什么，这么有来头，那他打你电话做什么？”

“今天他有场赌局。”

“所以，你也要去咯？”

王源立马化身好奇宝宝，挽着男友手臂问东问西，王俊凯嗯呀几句敷衍不说再多，边催促边拉着他下楼用餐。在餐桌边坐稳后王源又问，王俊凯直接喂了一勺小米粥堵住了他的嘴。

王俊凯当然知道王源心里在打着什么算盘，他说什么也不会让王源趟入这淌浑水里面来。今天晚上齐利扬可跟他安排了一个棘手的任务：帮着那个任性小毛孩赢过最近被推上风口浪尖的新一代赌王。

王俊凯从来没有跟着所谓的赌王切磋过，如果是个爱耍炸的老千，他还不知怎么去对付。但最后他如果让那黑帮小子输得惨，那他往后的日子也不会好过。

越想他眉头越蹙得紧，他必须保护好王源，并让他知道他所盘算的事情危险性，“原来齐利扬就是害死你爸爸的人，我之前并不知道。”

“二叔都已经告诉你了。我之前瞒着你也没料到你会正好在他手底下做事。我来濠江就是为了帮我爸爸报仇，才不是帮二叔打理他那破面馆。你不会因为我瞒着你……跟我生气吧？”王源歪着脑袋瞪着圆溜的杏眼，用一根手指挠对面人手背皮肤，试探性的问瞬间低气压的某人。

王俊凯看到王源可爱的样子又笑的露出了虎牙，“傻子，从来都是你在生我气，我什么时候跟你气过。”

“说的也有道理。”王源开心的用纸巾擦了擦嘴，吃饱喝足，总是想干点大事情，“那你今天也带我去好不好？”

“不行！”

“为什么？我只是想去去见识一下，我现在什么都不能做，如果这样天天待在家里，等着二叔找来把我抓回去，那跟一条咸鱼有什么区别。”王源摊手表示无奈。

“不管咸鱼淡鱼，总之不能去。报仇的事情我会想办法，也得有个计划，你最好远离这些人。”

“我好歹也在二叔那里学了那么多年，你现在是那人手下怎么好有动作，我自己有办法，你不带我去那我去找刘志宏。”说着王源趿上椅子下的拖鞋就要站起来，王俊凯的话又打断了他的动作，一屁股坐了回去：“刘志宏没有去过我今天去的场子，你找他也没用。”

赌场AU 纯脑洞 有bug 有OOC 勿较真

03

刘志宏最近发现闻启航这人总是哪壶不开提哪壶，他们明明每天都用标准国语普通话沟通，不存在什么语言障碍，这小子总是会错意，那就更不谈跟他使眼神他会懂了。这不，今天可就惹了个麻烦。

要从昨天王俊凯帮他挡下了麻烦这事说起（虽然没并没有半毛钱关系），但他刘志宏绝对不能一直这样依仗、麻烦人家，所以他今天没接局，在赌场休息区找了个安静的一角认真学习、专研关于赌技的资料。正看得聚精会神还拿着扑克琢磨，哪知王源风尘仆仆赶来一拍桌，把他吓得身体一震，还打了个嗝。

看着王源那个火急火燎的，不知道的还以为出了什么大事。在听他抱怨、控诉王俊凯怎么不愿赌服输一通后，大概理顺事情经过是：王俊凯输了他的牌答应带他一起去今天的赌局，居然耍了手段乘他睡着先偷溜走了。刘志宏用脚趾头也想到王俊凯定是不想让王源涉足他现在所做的事情里面去，但不巧这半路不知从哪儿冒出来的闻启航说他知道王俊凯今天去的地方，还兴高采烈的说可以带他去。

他挤眉弄眼，眼珠子都要挤出来了，那闻启航全都没有察觉，还和王源津津有味的聊起来，说起今天他们去的地方是多么豪华，一般人难得见识，说今天会去都是些什么大人物，就连他们的大BOSS齐哥这种已经不上赌局多年的人，都要去捧场赌一把，眼看王源听得一双大眼睛都在发光，他刘志宏就是再能劝也没辙了。为了保护王源的安全，他只能提出一起去。

前前后后换了几种交通工具，最后他们坐着快艇绕着一个无名岛近一圈后才登上了一艘豪华游轮上，这是他们的目的地——皇家比特斯号，对于很多人她就是个传说而已，要不是闻启航不知道在哪儿帮弄了几张假的工作证，他们也不能大摇大摆的踏入了这艘目前世界上最大的游轮上。

这艘游轮广阔的空间大到惊人，就像美国大片藏在大洋里的航空母舰，再加上又是多层建筑结构，估约可以容纳一万人以上。游轮豪华得让人叹为观止，光是餐厅就有几十家，主题乐园、健身体育区、娱乐休闲区、购物商城等每层楼都配备齐全。当然，这艘船最大的特点还是--她是一艘赌轮。每层楼都设有赌厅，面积大摊位多，游戏种类也应有尽有。  
　　  
刘志宏作为第一次来这里的人，根本没心情去观赏参观这宏伟的建筑，感叹每一层每一间房间高大上的装潢，如果他的源哥今天出了什么事情，他肯定会死的很惨，而他能做的也只是寸步不离的紧跟着王源。

好死不死，他们走着走着就到了个赌厅入口。大门口一边站着几位化着艳妆穿着旗袍的迎宾女郎，她们手里都端着一个镶金的名牌框，应该是这个赌厅里面主要的贵客。王源停住了脚步，很快就看到齐利扬的名字。他目标明确，摸了一把口袋只有王俊凯给他的手机一部，才想起自己所有家当都还在二叔家里，他只有找刘志宏先借点本钱。

“啊？！我没……没钱，”刘志宏结结巴巴，像被他行为吓得不轻，“有卡。”但还是老老实实交代。

“卡上有多少钱就跟我买多少筹码。”

“啊！源哥，你认真的吗？”

“别啊了，我当然认真的，我憋了那么久，就是为了今天能大赢一场。”

“源哥，这……”

“就算输了王俊凯也会还给你，再说，你还不相信你源哥会赢。”

刘志宏连连摆手，还两手并用，“源哥，不是钱的问题，也不是我不相信你的技术，只是今天来的人我们都惹不起啊。赢了他们都不见得是好事情。”

“我当然知道能来这里的人肯定都是有身份地位的大咖，愿赌服输这点江湖气概肯定会有的，你别怕，你要相信我的能力。”王源一手揽住二文肩，一手拍着自己胸脯道。

“但……但你二叔教你的都是千术，这里到处是监控，桌子下都有，万一被发现，我们……”待到闻启航都走了进去，刘志宏又拉着王源到一旁耳语。

“不要担心，正真的千术是肉眼看不出的，何况他们还要隔在监控里观察。”

看着王源一副胸有成竹的样子，刘志宏也不好再说什么，他只能祈求老天保佑千万不要出什么岔子。

进了赌厅里，他们需要首先在前台电脑上进行一个扫脸登记，如果曾经参加过游轮举办的赌局人员都已记录存档，可以直接进入。像王源这种没有来过的新客人，就必须留一份详细资料在这里。王源像录口供一样一五一十的把自己的情况报给了前台服务的美女，期间美女飘忽不定的眼神总在偷瞄他。王源知道自己的魅力，他故意露出无害的迷人笑容，随带夸赞了对方几句，美女已被他迷的七荤八素，整个脸都乐开了花。顺此，王源提出了自己的请求，美女爽快的答应了。

看来长得好看，用处还真大。

借着美女的电脑王源登录了自己的一个聊天软件，给他的小弟陈冠宇发了一条要请他吃饭的信息，就迅速下线退出了，不忘记销毁自己的登录痕迹。

一切进展很顺利，王源跟美女道了谢，这边刘志宏正好买好了筹码。

此时，一眼望不到边的赌厅里面已经人满为患，各色人种都有，语种也千奇百怪，有的还随身带了翻译，盛况简直堪比奥运会。

闻启航转了一圈正好回来和他们碰面，“齐哥在最里面那个百家乐摊位，我还是去别的楼层，被他看到我来了并不好，二文你朋友你自己照顾好啊。”说完拍了拍刘志宏的肩就闪了，刘志宏的一句“难道我就不怕齐哥发现我也来了”的话还没来得及说出口。

“你不用跟着我了，你们老板见到也不好吧。”

王源一眼就看出刘志宏为难，一把抓来筹码袋子。见刘志宏还是一动不动，就让他先去找王俊凯，找到了将位置告诉他，要正想好好把他训一顿。

王源这样一说倒提醒了刘志宏，他拍着脑袋腹诽自己迟钝，既然已经上了船，直接找到他的凯哥不就能阻止王源接下来的行动了吗？

意识到这一点他立刻爽快答应，不回头的奔出了赌厅。

旁边终于没了人跟着，王源才掏出手机跟陈冠宇打电话，厅内人多吵杂帮他打了很多掩护，关心赌局的人也没有人去注意他。电话很快就接通。

“小弟，看到我跟你发信息的电脑IP地址没有，帮我把它黑出来。导出资料后给我发信息。”

“源哥，这个电脑里面有那么多重要的客户资料，居然防护级别那么低，真不知这个赌场是哪个电脑白痴开的，只顾着赚钱吗？”

听陈冠宇说的，想必他早已完成了工作，这可为他节约了不少时间。有个黑客小弟做事简直事半功倍。

“你知道我现在要谁的资料，马上发给我。”

“好的，源哥！还有，你说请我吃饭不是开玩笑吧？”

“当然，位置任你挑，而且越贵越豪华的地方越好，我到濠江来还从没享受过赌王般沉醉迷金的生活，现在乘机会沾下你的光。”

“源哥你这是开玩笑呢，以凯哥的身份地位，应该经常带你去了不少我们这等凡人不能去的高档场所吧，什么世界最名贵的酒、最高档的车，对你来说那就是家常便饭。”

“你说的这些都没有。”但是，王源很满足他现在的生活，王俊凯给他的恰恰都是金钱买不到的东西。如果不是为了报仇，他也不会接触现在的一切，只会安安静静的做一个美男子钢琴家，在世界巡演的时候带着王俊凯一起顺便旅个游。

陈冠宇继续表示很惊讶，王源并不想再跟他讨论这个话题，催着他将资料发给他就挂断了电话。

齐利扬首场买了五百万筹码，到场三个多小时，居然一个子都没有供出去。王源甚至怀疑这个资料是假的，陈冠宇立即发了个“这是电脑上显示的实时动态”。看来齐利扬也不是个简单人物，百家乐都能玩成平局，其中还不知他在搞什么鬼。

TBC


	2. 【凯源】花样少年01—11

首先声明一下：这是改编文，流星花园梗，侵删歉！

01

“源源儿——！！起床了，你个娃子咋还在睡哟！到时候去上学咯！！”王源正梦到自己在啃鸡腿，一把哄亮的声音在耳边响起，将他拉回现实，眼睁睁就看着鸡腿长脚跑了。

“妈，我没有聋，你还整个卖菜用的喇叭，也是醉了！”王源捂着耳朵，用力的蹬开被子，气冲冲的进了卫生间。

“快点快点！”源妈不忘冲着卫生间再催促一遍，才下了楼。

王源洗漱完毕，噔噔噔跑到了楼下——就是他们家开的C城小面馆，此时已坐了不少人客人，大都是自己熟悉的街坊邻居。

“喏，我的儿砸你的面！你在楼上搞啥子咯？搞半天。”源爸将一碗面送到王源手上，王源接过碗，端到最边上一桌默默的吃起来。

“小王，你这儿子长了可俊了，眼睛像他妈又大又圆，这皮肤白白嫩嫩的，在学校不少女孩子追吧！”坐在王源旁边的大婶对着正在下面的源爸打趣道。

“你莫说了，他就是一天到晚臭美的很，屋里镜子都被他照破几块。”

源爸边说边笑，王源狠狠瞪了他爸爸一眼，这可是亲爸啊，他的一点事情都被他跟那些三姑六婆说光了，每次看到他们都不好意思跟他们说话。

“哎呀！源源儿啊，快迟到啦！怎么还在吃喔？！”这时源妈不知从哪儿冒出来，一手里拿着一颗大白菜，一手还握着把菜刀。

从小到大，源妈总是一刻不停地在王源耳边唠叨着，好像都成了习惯了。而且她那高亢的女声每天早上都准时地响起，就连邻居都顺便被叫醒了。虽然王源有时候觉得烦躁的很，但最多摆个臭脸，还是乖乖的听命了。谁叫他可是左邻右舍公认的乖宝宝。

“好啦好啦，我现在就去上学。”王源说着喝了一口汤，用手背抹了抹嘴，便匆匆地出门了。

“啊！”门外传来一声惊叫。

“怎么啦？！发生什么事啦？？”源妈赶紧推开店门跑到店外面，便看见一条撑杆从雨棚上歪了下来。

“妈！你找人修一修好不好？砸到我头嘞！”王源摸摸头顶，眼泛泪光地说。

“好啦好啦！妈用绳把它绑稳就行啦！快去上学去！”源妈催促着说。

“这孩子没事吧，要不要带去看一下。”一位跟着跑出来的阿姨关切的问。

“没事的，他头发厚”

Excuse me！这也是亲妈！！很无奈的，王源只好头顶一个大包上学去了。

 

C城德尚学院里，一辆接一辆的跑车在身边走过，而王源残破的脚踏车，简直就是格格不入。王源就这样每天踩着脚踏车，艰难地走上300米长的斜坡，才到达目的地——停车场。骤眼看去，一排都是奔驰、法拉利、劳斯莱斯.....看的王源头晕眼花，只好随便找个角落，摆好自己唯一的脚踏车。 “辛苦你啦，兄弟。”王源拍拍脚踏车，便背上包包回教室去了。

才刚走到走廊，一广播似的声音就突然响起—— “请注意！！高二三班的任毅伟被帖红纸啦！！！”这句话不断重复着，回荡在整个校园里。

“用得着开广播吗？和我妈一个样。”王源一边喃喃自语，一边自顾自地走着。这时，前方迎面跑来一个男生。 “救命！救命啊！”男生就这样从王源身边跑过，还刮起了一小阵凉风，王源还没回过神来，一大帮人又从前面向自己的方向冲来，吓的王源是躲也躲不及，赶快闪到一边去了。

“别跑！！别跑——！”众人猛追着那男生，手里还拿着球棒、黑板擦，甚至还有绳子的。王源一路看着他们往自己课室跑去了，自己也只好跟上去。

只见一大群人围在自己的课室门口，那个叫任毅伟的男生哆哆唆唆的就站在课室的正中央。一群人正对着他虎视眈眈，正准备发动“攻击”。

真是笨，跑到课室里来，那不是自投罗网嘛。王源纳闷地想。就在千钧一发之际，王源一眼瞥见那个任毅伟站的位置正是自己座位的旁边！而桌上还有自己的便当盒！！

“等一下！！”王源不顾“众怒”大声喊道，他就在众目睽睽的情况下，快步走向自己座位前。就连叫任毅伟的男生也奇怪地看着王源——只见王源捧起便当盒，左瞧瞧右看看的。“还好，没坏。”王源喃喃自语道。

“你这穷酸蛋快走开啦！！”一女生喊道。

“平民！快滚开！！”其他人也喊起来了。王源看了看周围的人，很没趣地正要抱着便当盒走开，却就在这时—— “快看！王俊凯来了！！”

“啊——王俊凯好帅啊！！！”一群女生尖声叫道。

循声望去又来了几个人，打头的就是学校无人不知晓的校霸王俊凯，高挑的身材，特别是他那大长腿两三步就走了过来，近看也是没有一点暇疵的五官，尤其是他那双迷死人不偿命的桃花眼，看一眼就能让千万女生沉迷。最最最重要是，在这么个等级分化严重的学校里，他可谓贵族中的贵族。作为C城人，没人不知道凯利集团，这个在全球都能挤进前50名的集团，有着不可估量的财富实力。而王俊凯就是集团总裁的二儿子，是名副其实的超级富二代。

 

02

 

王俊凯走进一圈人围住的课桌边，看到一脸惊恐、双手还撑着桌面的任毅伟，还有.....抱着便当的一男生，他还用圆溜的眼睛看着他。

看着这男生，不知为什么王俊凯脑海突然里闪过一只怂怂的兔子抱着胡萝卜护食的画面，突然觉得很好笑，心里都就没有什么气了。但又有那么多人看着呢。

“不是只有一个吗？怎么又多了个人？”王俊凯打量着眼前的王源大声问。

“王俊凯，他只是拿东西的。”一旁的人小声提到。

“没事的都快点滚开，别挡道！”王俊凯恶狠狠的说，还瞪了眼王源。王源正想发火，王俊凯身后一个人却走到他跟前，长得痞里痞气的还嚼着口香糖，用手轻轻挑起他的下巴， “长得还蛮好看的嘛！”那个痞子带“色”的眼光让王源厌恶的盯了他一眼。这一盯就吓得那人赶紧放手，秒怂的做了个投降的手势，又回到原来的位置去。

王源便拿着便当退到人群中去了，只是很奇怪地，之后那个和王俊凯一起来的唯一的那个女生就一直盯着他看，看的王源很是莫明其妙。

“你知道自己做错什么了吗？”王俊凯冷冷的问站在眼前的任毅伟。只见任毅伟摇摇头，身体一直哆嗦着。顿时，几十个粉刷毫无预示地同时向任毅伟扔去！任毅伟此时已变成一个“粉人”，全身都白色一片。

“知道了吗？”王俊凯又问。任毅伟惊恐地望着没有一丝表情的王俊凯，还是摇摇头。不用想又是一轮攻击，只是这次换成黑漆漆的墨水了，墨水更是湿透了任毅伟全身，弄的很是狼狈。任毅伟却一直低着头，更加不敢反抗了。

王源实在忍不住了，问了问旁边的人：“他到底做错什么了？” “就是昨天他打了个喷嚏，然后王俊凯刚好走过他身边。”旁边的人不耐烦地说。

什么？？就这样小事就被帖红纸了？别人只是打个喷嚏也死不了人吧？？王源尽管为那男生愤愤不平，但还是不敢贸然逞英雄的，毕竟校霸王俊凯并不好惹，其他人也都不敢出声。这不，那个女生又盯这边看了，王源真不知道自己得罪他什么了！还有一个人完全看风景状态，一只手插荷包里面装酷，一声不吭。

物以类聚，人以群分，这几个跟王俊凯来的都是有钱人家产的怪胎。眼看着叫任毅伟的男生仍然被欺凌，自己却不能挺而出，王源心里就很不是滋味。

 

淘果子西饼屋(王源打工的地方)

“什么？？太过分了吧？”正在擦柜面的刘志宏听了王源说早上的事，原来那个校霸王俊凯真像流传的“残暴”啊。

“对，我今天总算见识了，仗着自己家里有钱有势嚣张的要命，也不知道那些女生为什么还喜欢他，我看我就比他好多了！”王源只要一想起王俊凯要自己滚一边就气，从来没人在他面前那么叫嚣过。

“那你为什么不帮那个男生？我认识的源哥是爱抱打不平的，看到不公平的事肯定不会袖手旁观。”刘志宏无意地说了一句。

“是吗....”王源倒是听到心里去了，自从进了德尚之后，就迷失自我了，就连看到这种欺负同学的事，自己也不敢去帮忙。这样还是我王源吗？？

打完工回到家里，源妈又在王源面前抱怨他情愿到外面打工都不回来帮家里忙，源爸接着搓着手问他是跟那个女生约会去了，打工是骗人的吧。夫妻俩一唱一和王源都懒得理会他们了，径直走回房间睡觉去了。

王源躺在床上，翻来覆去就是睡不着。脑里尽是今天早上的画面，那个叫任毅伟的男生，明天还会来学校吗？恐怕不会了吧。

王源想着自己袖手旁观的行为，心里充满了犯罪感。要是以前，我肯定会出手帮的，可是现在……

不行！看到这种事都不出声，我王源真是枉为男子汉大丈夫啊！我绝不允许这种事再次发生！

第二天，王源走在学校走廊上，寻找着叫任毅伟男生的踪影。还是没来吧，说的也是，从来没有人试过被帖红纸第二天还来上学的。

就在王源失望之时，一个人迎面撞来，“不好意思！对不起...对不起....”王源一看，是任毅伟！还死命地向自己道歉！

“是你？”

“你是....”

“你忘了吗？我是昨天拿便当那个！”王源提醒道。

“哦...”任毅伟点了下头，正想走开。

“你去哪里啊？”王源拦住他说。

“我....你还是离我远点好，不然，连你也……”

“没关系的，是他们太过分了。反正我只是平民，他们平时对我也好不到哪里去，所以，也没差啦！”王源笑着摸摸头说。

“是这样吗？我家也只是暴发户而已，我爸很难才让我进德尚的。所以，我不想退学....”任毅伟低头说。

 

03

“那是当然的，怎么可以向他们屈服呢？吃过中饭了吗？一起吧！”王源爽朗的话语让任毅伟也放下了诫备心。

“好...好啊。”

于是，两人一起向食堂的方向走去。

“快看，是那个暴发户和小平民呢！他还敢来学校啊？” 

“天啊，真是物以类聚耶！” 

“哎呀，嗯，真是的……”

一群人就这样对着王源他们指指点点的，搞的任毅伟很是难堪。

就在这时，任毅伟再也受不了了，正想转头走，谁知一转身—— “啊！”任毅伟的便当盒正好撞在面前的人身上！

任毅伟抬头一看，“王……王俊凯？！！” 

“嘶——！！”众人都倒吸一口气，随后一片哗然。

只见王俊凯白色的衣服此时已染上黄色的油渍，显得特别的刺眼。

“对……对不起！对不起！对不起！！”任毅伟立刻哈腰不停道歉，只有王俊凯冷俊的面孔一点没有改变。那冷酷的毫无表情的脸，让王源心里都不禁再一次害怕了。

“对不起……对不起……”任毅伟仍然不停道歉着，围观的人也越来越多了。

王俊凯斜眼看着比自己矮半个头的任毅伟，又看看自己原本纯白的衣服，来自处女座的洁癖症和强迫症瞬间爆发—— “道歉有用的话，要警察来干什么！！”王俊凯厉声说道，抡起拳头就作势要揍下去！

“等一下！！”一薄荷音从人群中冒出。王源毅然拨开人群从中走出来，站到任毅伟旁边。 

“哦，又是你——”这只小兔子。王俊凯像看好戏般的看着王源。

没想到小兔子还是一只勇敢的小兔兔，逼急了会不会用他的兔牙咬人呢？那炸毛却毫无攻击力的样子肯定很好玩吧。

“他都已经道歉了，你有必要那样吗？”王源鼓起勇气说。

“那按照你的逻辑，我杀了你再跟你说对不起可以吗？”王俊凯嚣张的反驳，旁边几个人也跟着起哄。

“像你这种只会吃爸妈现成的富二代当然不懂什么是法制，仗着家里有几个臭钱就任性！就胡作妄为！”王源毫不客气的回击。

王俊凯最恨谁跟他说这样的话，如果他现在大学毕业了绝对不会去靠他家里。倒这小兔子一下就击中他要害，看着他吹胡子瞪眼丰富表情的脸，他只想去捏他去欺负他。

于是，王俊凯也付诸于行动上，一手就捏住了王源的小脸，顺带把他嘴巴也捂上了。

“你再说一遍试试！！”

王俊凯嘴上怒斥，心里却在感叹这小兔子脸上肉捏起来手感真不错，还软绵绵的。他又用了点力，哪知掌心立即传来一阵钻心的刺痛。

小兔子还真咬人了！

“啊——”王俊凯赶紧收回手，用另一只手象征性的摸了摸掌心，众人再次哗然。之后便是一片寂静……王俊凯被一小子咬了，那小子找死啊！可惜王俊凯一直低垂着的头让人看不清他此刻的表情，想必肯定怒火中烧了吧！

王源这才反应过来，难以至信地看了看对面的人。我的天！！我咬了王俊凯——不过谁叫他捏我，我的脸又不是面团！

这时王俊凯才慢慢抬起头，他愤怒吗？好像没有，倒有点想笑，但碍于这么多人都看着他，他强行憋了进去。

王俊凯又抡起拳头，这次是要假装揍王源—— “王俊凯，你的衣服……”一低沉又温柔的响起。回头一看是……那个不爱说话爱装酷的易烊千玺？？他这时候突然出现好像有点……众人的目光立即聚到千玺身上，“要不要先去换件新的？”千玺说。 

“嗯。”王俊凯低头望了望自己身上的衣服，黄黄的，着实扎眼。

“那好吧。”王俊凯说着，不顾在一旁摆好“战斗”姿势的王源，跑到千玺那边去了。千玺回头瞟了王源一眼，就被王俊凯拉着走了。

 

“什么！？终于有人敢在太岁爷脑袋上动土啦？？”痞里痞气的李辰嬴嘻嘻哈哈的叫起来。 

“就是昨天那个男生？”李辰嬴的女朋友喻娜也有点难以至信了，再说王俊凯可是从小学开始就没人敢动他一根汗毛的啊.....那个男生，也太大胆了吧？

“那个臭小子，嚣张得很，我不好好整他我就不是王俊凯！”果然兔子急了会咬人，我愿意陪你玩一下，最后会不会红着眼睛哭着求饶呢？怎么越想越带劲呢？

 

陶果子西饼屋 

“哈啾！”王源冷不防的打了个喷嚏。谁在骂我啊？ 

“你说…你狠狠咬了王俊凯？！是我听错了吗？”就连刘志宏也不敢相信，王源竟会做出这样的举动！ 

“对啊。”王源一副无所谓的样子。 “你没病吧？你不怕他报复你啊？”刘志宏摸摸王源的头，很正常啊！

“我怕什么啊！本来就是他不对，总不能让人欺负也不还手吧？”王源理直气壮地说。嘴里虽然这样说，但王源心里确实有点害怕。他可是校霸王俊凯啊，看来我接下来的日子不好过了啊！

第二天一大早王源就来到学院了，万一被帖了红纸，也没有那么多人能看见啊。王源战战兢兢的来到自己的储物柜前，伸出发抖着的手，就要打开柜门了……

“咔嚓”一声，王源鼓着勇气，抬起头一看——里面空空如也！什么红纸条都没有啊！王源甭提有多高兴了，长长舒了口气，便拿着自己的书，轻松地上课去了。

可一路上，其他人都用非常异样的眼光望着他，搞的他很是不自在，我身上有什么那么好看的吗？今天不是穿着普通的衣服吗？奇怪。

“啊，喂喂，你看那平民。” 

“哈哈，真笨……你看……”一旁的人一直对着王源指指点点的，虽然平时也是这样，但今天好像很有点不同。

“王源！”任毅伟从远处就看见王源了。

“早！”

“早啊，王源你……”任毅伟正想说些什么，却突然停止了， “你……你的背上……”任毅伟声音颤抖地说。

“嗯？”王源也好像突然意识到什么了，伸手往后背一抓——这是……王俊凯的红纸！！！

“各位请注意！高二五班的王源被帖红纸啦！！” “请注意！！高二五班的王源被帖红纸啦！！！”

公告的广播顿时在全校响起，不断重复地回荡在德尚学院。

天啊！为什么要这样对我？！！

04

王源并不知道一切来的那么快，他还没反应过来，第一回合的整蛊就已经开始。

“奇变偶不变，符号看象限。对于这个……”台上的老师正讲得起劲。王源却不能认真地听课了，左瞧瞧右看看的，一个个“深藏不露”的同学们，有可能就在这时发动攻击的。

“王源，你能回答一下这个问题吗？”台上的老师问道。

“哦，好、好的。”王源一下子回过神来，正想站起来——咦？怎么起不来？？被超能胶水粘住了！可恶！ ！

“王源，你就打算坐着回答问题？”老师疑惑地望着王源问。 

“不、不是啊，老师……”王源又使劲动了动，还是紧紧粘在椅子上！

“王源，你知道尊重别人吗？”老师明显有点生气了。

“老师，我……” 

“扣学分！”

老师，冤啊！你不能一言不合就扣学分啊！王源在心里叫喊着，眼睁睁看着自己的学分平白无辜地飞走了……

第二回合。

下课时王源终于忍不住了，直奔向另一栋楼的洗手间，这样他们找不到了吧？王源“自作聪明”地想。

“好久没这样畅快过了！”王源边解决边自言自语。解决完毕，伸手，开门。 “嗯？开不了？？”锁住了？！ “救命啊——！！”

结果，被困了一个上午。还是清洁大婶做清洁时打开的。

第三回合。

午休时间王源拿着便当独自坐在一角，同学们个个偷笑着，都讨论着王源被整的事。这时，王源不经意地向外看了一眼，任毅伟？！王源兴奋地向他招招手，任毅伟却敏感地躲开了他的目光，走开了。 

“……”王源无奈的叹了口气，被帖红纸的人果然连一个朋友都没有。就在王源感慨万分的时候，一群人朝他走来—— “你们想做什么？！” 

“喂！！”王源还没来得及反抗，不，应该是连反抗都反抗不了，五个人就抓着他的手脚，用麻绳绑了起来。这样一来王源就动弹不得了。另一个人又拿来一串爆竹，放到王源面前的桌面上，点燃。 

“喂！神经啊！！会死人的啊！！喂——！！”

“砰砰砰、砰砰！！砰！！”

最后，人没事。眼睛却是被浓烟熏得眼泪狂飙。

第四回合。

体育课时。

“自由活动！！”老师一声令下，同学们便四散开了，只有王源一个人，独自走在长廊上。突然，前方气势凶凶地跑来一群人。

“干什么！？”王源转头正想逃，却已二话不说被人一人一边提着走了。

“喂！放开我——！！”

一群人把王源带到一棟教学楼下，放开了他。王源正想臭骂他们一顿，突然“哗”的一声，一桶水从天而降，把他从头到脚都淋成了“落汤鸡”。

“你们这群混蛋，龟儿子！！！”

“哗”的一声，一桶水再次倾盆而下。

“啊——！！”王源大叫一声，跋腿就跑了。

“别跑！！”

王源逃到花园的花坛旁，本以为很安全，谁知——一阵大风忽然吹起，就连地上的树叶花草也被卷到了空中，王源抬头一看，顿时呆住了， “直、升、飞、机！！！？？”

天啊！！他们都是一群神经病！！

王源死命地跑着，但哪能跑的过直升飞机？最终，落得全身尽是泥巴、粉笔灰等的“混合物”。

第五回合。

放学时。

经过一整天的“洗礼”，王源已是身心疲累，心力交谇了，本以为终于可以回家的王源来到停车场，环视一周，自己唯一的财产——脚踏车不见了！！ 

“啊……”王源无力地一屁股坐在地上，他已经再也受不住了。但王源还是支撑着身体，在校院某个阴暗的角落找回了脚踏车。望着被“改装”过后的脚踏车，王源整个人都呆了，身边传来很不合时宜的乌鸦叫声，“哑…哑…哑……”

最后，王源还是抬着自己的脚踏车回家去了。回到家后，爸爸妈妈看到一副“潦倒”样的王源，很是惊讶。

“娃儿啊，发生什么事啦？？”源妈焦急地问。

“是不是被人欺负啦？？爸给你出头！！”源爸正气凛然地说。 

“不用了，爸，我就是今天参加了长跑，现在好饿想吃饭。”王源无力地说。 

虽然爸妈为了方便又给王源下了一碗小面，王源却吃的格外香，汤汁都喝光了，边吃边想到苦难的一天，鼻子都有点酸。

第二天王源早早便起了床，喝了好几大碗粥，吃了好几个肉包，吃的饱饱之后，便走路上学去了。

“我不能认输的！我是永不被击败的王源！！王俊凯，你等着瞧吧！！”原来王源经过昨天的事后，并没有被击倒，战斗力反而更旺盛了！经过一晚的辗转反侧，他终于想通了自己不但不能败给王俊凯那个混蛋，还要向他们宣战！！！ 

“王俊凯，你等着瞧吧！”

 

学校餐厅，王俊凯正在和他几个朋友一起吃着早餐。

“学校的餐厅越来越差了！”李辰嬴边吃边埋怨道。

“这牛排不是应该七成熟的吗？怎么全熟了？！”王俊凯也埋怨道，还把刀叉扔到了桌面上。

“我明天就把这里的大厨换了！”李辰嬴用餐巾擦了擦嘴说。

“什么明天？就现在！”王俊凯说着拿出手机，拨通了电话。 “Mr Jackson，你现在就来学校……什么？在法国？那就搭直升飞机过来啊，Right Now！”说完便挂了。 

“真是的，他还说什么在睡觉，现在一大早的，睡什么觉啊？！”

“王俊凯，世界上有时差这种东西的。”一直没说话的千玺还是忍不住说了。

“哦，这样啊。”王俊凯却像什么也没发生似的，又开始吃起来。

“嘿，你看。那个王源小同学过来了。”喻娜说。

王俊凯转头望去，突然觉得嘴里嚼的东西变好吃起来。只见王源正来势凶凶地径直向他们走来，王源走到王俊凯面前，二话不说就把一张红纸拍到王俊凯头上！

“我要向你们宣战！”王源大声地宣布，瞪了王俊凯一眼就转身走了。在场的人都惊呆了，李辰嬴和喻娜都大笑起来，就连千玺也忍俊不禁的笑了。

王俊凯把头上的红纸拿了下来，一看：“王俊凯大猪头！！From王源！”

王俊凯真有点生气了，竟敢骂我是猪头？！看来昨天的教训还不够！小兔子战斗力满格啊！

05

“啊？宣战？！”刘志宏听后吓了一大跳。

“对！我要证明给他们看，穷人也不是好欺负的！”王源说的倒是轻松。 

“那....你打算怎样做呢？？”

王源听了怔了一下，挠挠头：“我...不知道……” 

“呃……”刘志宏心里真是佩服。

接下来的几天，王源当然得面对更严峻的考验，就差没用上满清十大酷刑了。为了应付一连串的攻击，王源坚持每天都早起跑步，已求身体达到最佳状态。

直到有一天—— 王源一早就踩着自己辛苦存钱买的新脚踏车，沿着德尚内的公路踩到学院。讲起这台新脚踏车，可是王源用自己存了三个月的钱买回来的，除了必要的开支，全都存了起来，还专门挑了台做特价，才买下来的。就当王源很努力地踩上斜路的时候，身后突然出现了一辆法拉利跑车，缓缓驶近王源身边。

“喂！王源！”

王源一回头，车上的人正是王俊凯。王源立即别过头，不理王俊凯。

“王源学弟，我在叫你！”王俊凯又叫了一声，王源依然充耳不闻，昂首前进。

“王源，我告诉你，你坚强的性格我很欣赏。不过，我将加倍对你的训练，你要有心理准备了！”王俊凯说完后歪嘴笑了笑，一踩尽油门就抛离王源好几十米。

“哼！王俊凯，看我怎么反击！” 

一回到学院，肯定免不了的就是同学们对王源的各种洗礼，不过今天却很奇怪，一点动静也没有。难道取消红纸了？不可能啊，王俊凯早上才说要加倍的，说不定是暴风雨之前的宁静。

王源果然猜的没错，刚回到班级，就看见一大帮人聚在那里，还不时传来几声惨叫。

王源艰难地穿过人群，竟看见任毅伟正站在中间被人用沙包狂扔！

“住手！！”王源大叫一声，上前扶住摇摇欲坠的任毅伟。 

“你没事吧？”王源问， 任毅伟摇摇头。这时，王俊凯过来了，背后当然是一阵阵尖叫和欢呼声。

“王俊凯，你的目标是我，为什么要牵连别人！！” 

“是你说要向我宣战的，这就是你的代价！”王俊凯傲慢地说，说实话他就见不得王源早上对他的置之不理，但对这个暴发户窝囊小子倒挺上心。

“你……”看着王俊凯不可一世的模样，王源真的被激怒了！王源迅速捡起地上的一个重重的沙包，使劲地就是一扔，不偏不倚正中王俊凯帅气的脸上！

王俊凯刚反应过来，伸手一摸，竟然流鼻血了！这对于校霸王俊凯来说是多大的一个打击！身边同学忍笑忍到不行的样子，更是让他糗得要命！

看着用手背抹着鼻血的王俊凯，李辰嬴、喻娜和千玺见情况不对，马上拉走了王俊凯离开人群。

“哈哈哈……哈哈……”王源捂着肚子狂笑着，这回终于反击成功了！

悠闲自得的到了放学，王源感慨今天是最有意义的一天，特意奖赏自己一根烤肠，一路走一路细细品味。早上的事发生后，一整天都没有人敢对自己发动攻势，看来他们再不敢找我麻烦了吧！王源理所当然的想。

来到停车场，王源正想拿脚踏车，却意外地发现自己心爱的脚踏车再次失踪了！焦急的王源猛然想起，是王俊凯！

“呜——喔——”一阵欢呼声从身后呼啸而过，王源一转过身竟看见几辆跑车排成一列。其中一辆跑车后面用铁链拉着的，就是自己那可怜的脚踏车！而车上的人，不用想也知道是王俊凯。

“喂！脚踏车还我！！！”王源边追上边大喊。谁知就在王源快追上的时候，王俊凯一踩油门，跑车拉着脚踏车就往前冲。 

“我的三个月工资！”王源想都没想，一下子扑上自己的脚踏车，“别走！停下来！！”王源猛拉着脚踏车，整个人被拖到地上，还被跑车拉着跑了好十几米，但王源就不愿放手，就一直拉着。

得意洋洋的王俊凯不经意地望了望倒后镜，竟看见王源被拖行在地上！

“啊！糟了！”王俊凯猛踩下刹车，立刻下车跑到车后。 “王源！！王源！”王俊凯立即扶起王源，只见王源的手脚都被磨破了皮，鲜红一片，触目惊心，最严重的是膝盖，血都渗到校裤上了。 

“王源！你没事吧！”王俊凯摇了摇怀里虚脱似的王源，这次真的玩大啦！

“脚...踏...车...”王源模糊地吐出三个字，接着便晕过去了。

“喂！你不要吓我啊！！”王俊凯说着打横抱起王源，往自己的跑车跑去。王俊凯把王源小心安置到车里，自己也马上上了车，快速开走了。

“王俊凯不是想杀人灭口吧？？”在场的其他人议论纷纷。 “毁尸灭迹？？！” “不会吧？？” ......

“嘶——”王源慢慢睁开双眼，感觉全身都好痛。可是，这里是哪里啊？好像皇宫哦，好大的床，好大的镜子，好亮的吊灯，好高的天花板，好高的人？

“呃！？王俊凯？！你怎么在这里！”王源望着刚进来的王俊凯，惊讶地叫道。

“这里是我家，我当然在这里。”王俊凯坐到沙发上，平静地说。 “你的伤，我家的医生已经处理好了，休息一下吧。”王俊凯接着说。

“我的脚踏车呢？！还我！我还要回家！”王源很不安分地正想要下床，膝盖就立刻传来一阵刺痛，还没走两步就重重跌倒在地上。

“好痛！”王源痛的快要飙出泪来了。

“就叫你不要动！”王俊凯说着马上把王源抱回到床上，拿来了药箱。王俊凯慢慢卷起王源的裤管，膝盖的伤口破裂了，还在流血。 

“啊...痛....”王源忍不住叫道。

王俊凯从药箱里拿来棉棒和药水，就要帮王源擦药水。 “痛！！”王源怕的尖叫起来。

“我还没擦，就忍一下啦！有那么夸张吗？”

“要不你试试！”王源一想起自己的遭遇拜眼前这人所赐，就有一阵想捶人的冲动，但看着他略带抱歉的眼神，竟然又有点心软。

“好痛啊！轻一点啊！”

“忍一下，好不好，你很烦啊！”

王俊凯小心翼翼在伤口涂抹上药水，谁知—— “啊！！我不擦啦！”王源大叫一声，还使劲把王俊凯推倒地上。

“王源！我忍够你咯！”王俊凯气愤的站起来，便用双手钳住王源的两手臂，把他强按到床上。

“我不要擦！！”王源死命挣扎着。

“快给我躺好！！”

“不要！我要回家！”

就在两人争执之时，王俊凯竟快速地用吻封住了王源的嘴， “唔……唔……”王源想要用手推开王俊凯，却被王俊凯死死压住了。过了大概五秒钟，王俊凯才离开王源已被吻的通红的小嘴。

王俊凯双手撑在王源身子两侧，望着还有几分惊恐的王源，不禁笑了，尖尖的虎牙蹭亮， “乖乖躺好，不然我就吻你，知道了吗？”

 

王源机械式地点点头，动也不敢动了。于是王俊凯便又继续擦药。

 

第二天

王源刚出门去上学，就看见一辆超豪华、超高级的加长型轿车停在自己家门口！路过的人、准备进他家面馆的人都停下观摩起来，好像从来没看过这样高档的轿车似的。

“怎么回事啊？”王源好奇地瞧了两眼，便走开了。

“王源！！”

王源回过头一看，王俊凯？还在车里向自己招手？ ！

“上车啊！我载你回学校！”王俊凯在车上喊道。 

“不需要了！”王源转头就走。王俊凯见王源并不理会自己，干脆走下车，跑到王源面前。

“喂！王源儿同学，我今天特意起早床开车来接你了还想怎样？” 

“我又没叫你来！哦——你是因为昨天的事良心过不去是吧？” 

“那就快上车啊！” 

“哈，心领了，请开着你的‘腊肠狗’回去吧！”王源没好气地说。

“什么？腊、腊肠狗？！”王俊凯回头看着那加长型的高级轿车，哪里像腊肠狗了？等王俊凯回过头，王源已经不见了。

软硬都不吃的人真少见，不过，你始终会输给我的小兔兔。

 

06

Best Club

“诶，我看你最近是和那个王源小学弟纠缠上啦？”喻娜摇着手中的酒杯说。

“只是觉得他蛮好玩罢了，沉闷的校园生活，总得有点消谴吧。”王俊凯轻笑回答道。在场人都笑而不语。

喝了口酒，似想起什么，王俊凯蹙起眉头问坐在他旁边的千玺， “千玺，你说...我新买的加长轿车，真的很像腊肠狗吗？”

“腊肠狗？哈哈哈……是王源说的吧？”千玺差点连酒都喷出来了。

“你怎么知道？”王俊凯惊讶地问。 

“我想，只有他才敢在你面前说出这些话。不过，真的很像。”说着，千玺又忍不住笑了。

“啧，真的像吗？”王俊凯喃喃自语道。那小子的想像力还真丰富啊。

而王源，还在烦恼着脚踏车的事。 “哎，又要存钱了，可是这要存到什么时候啊？”王源数了数从钱罐倒出来的一毛一毛的钱，数了半天只有几十块，买个轮子都不够啊！

“儿啊！你的脚踏车借爸用一下哦，我要去买米，今天做特价！” 源爸在楼下高喊。

“啊！等一下！！”王源马上跑下楼，要是被发现脚踏车坏了就糟了。

“王源——”源爸和源妈突然都厉声叫起他的名字，王源赶紧跑到大门外，只见源爸和源妈站在脚踏车前，手指着残破不堪的脚踏车，两个人顿时成了蜡像。

王源只好把学校发生的事情跟两位一五一十的说了。 

“那个娃儿叫什么名字啊？”源爸问，一副要揍人的样子。

“他叫……” 

“请问有人在吗？”大门外的声音打断了王源的话。

 

 

王源跑到门口一看，“王俊凯，你来做什么？！”

 

王俊凯却是笑容满面，一点不介意王源的态度。 “我来还你脚踏车的。”说着，管家托来了一辆崭新的脚踏车放在门口。王源看了看那辆脚踏车，和自己买的好像很不一样啊。

 

“这辆脚踏车是德国制造的，由国际高级名师设计，具有多功能，轻巧方便等特点，而且车身坚固，经过美国国际安全测试，能连撞击10次不受任何破损。价值15万，可以说是世界上数一数二的脚踏车。”管家滔滔不绝地介绍道。

“啊.....”王源惊讶地张着嘴，一辆脚踏车，竟然价值15万？！够我家吃上2年了！

“王源，王源？”王俊凯叫道。 

“啊？”王源这才回过神来。 

“喜欢吗？”

“我才不要！你是在用钱欺压我们这些平民吗？！”王源倔强地说。 

“我没有啊，我平时消费最低也有30万的，这已经是我买过东西里最便宜的了。”王俊凯故作委屈地说。

“你……” 

“是谁那么吵啊？”源妈出来一看，是不认识的人。

“请问你是？” 

“阿姨您好！我是王源的同学，我叫……”王俊凯礼貌的说着。

“哦，请进来坐，进来进来！”还没等王俊凯说完，源妈已经拉着王俊凯进去了 。

“有客人来了，我去泡点茶！”源爸说着就要去后头的厨房。

“爸、妈，你们为什么对他那么好？！他就是整我的那个人啊！”王源指着王俊凯大喊道。 

“什么？就是你？！”源妈生气地瞪着王俊凯说。

“就是你欺负我儿子的！？你现在还敢来？”源爸说着卷起袖子露出手臂，一副要干架的样子。

“王源儿，你说他叫什么名字来着？！”源妈正气上心头。 

“他叫王俊凯！”

“王俊凯？怎么觉得好耳熟啊？”源爸说。

“哎呀，就是凯利集团二少爷的名字啊，亏他还和别人一样的名字呢！”源妈略鄙视的说。

“他就是本人啊。”王源冒出一句。源爸和源妈顿时停下手，对望了几秒钟。

“孩子他妈，我有听错吗？”源爸说。

“不，刚才是说‘就是本人’，我们没有听错。”源妈说。

于是，两人慢慢走近王俊凯，左瞧瞧右看看，“就是他没错！跟杂志的一模一样！”源妈突然兴奋地大叫起来。

“哎呀！原来是大恩人的儿子，还不好好来招待！”源爸说着把王源推到王俊凯面前。

“爸，妈，你们变得也太快了吧？！”王俊凯有什么好稀罕的啊？还不是个不懂得自己赚钱的富二代，他爸爸再有能力有钱，做了再多慈善跟他又有什么关系。

“哎呀，都这么晚了，还特意送车，多麻烦啊，如果不嫌弃的话，今晚请留下来吃饭吧！”源妈热情地说。

“哦，那……”王俊凯刚想说话，王源就挡在前面。

“不用了！他很忙，不会留下来吃饭的！”

“没关系的，我今晚留下来吃饭，那就打扰了。”王俊凯礼貌地笑着说，特意瞄一眼旁边瞪眼看他的王源。

“不打扰不打扰，我现在就去准备哦！”源妈说着就直奔厨房去了。

“那个，王俊凯啊，多吃一点啊！”源妈边舀饭边说。

“阿姨叫我小凯就可以了。”王俊凯说，一笑还露出两颗虎牙。

“哎哟，小凯就是有礼貌啊，不像我们王源，说话连敬语都不会用。”

“我哪有？！”王源无辜地看着源妈说。

“这小子在学校一定给你添不少麻烦吧？你就帮我们好好看住他哦。你爸爸成功的故事我总看，一直激励着我，当年发山洪淹了我老家一个村，就是你爸爸出钱救助的。我看你这孩子也是成大器的料，以后多多帮助下王源儿，他阿就是有点小调皮……”源爸越说越兴奋。见到偶像儿子就像见到本人。

“爸，你扯太远了吧？”王源停下手中的筷子说。

“小凯同学，这菜不是很好，跟你家肯定没得比，你就将就点哦！”源妈不好意思地说。 

“不会，很好吃啊，比我家厨师做的好吃多了。”王俊凯说。 

“是吗？那就多吃点。”源爸说着把菜都挪到王俊凯面前。

“好的，谢谢叔叔阿姨！”

王俊凯在长辈面前那么礼貌让王源都有点咋舌。但他终究是他的敌人，一直没给他好脸色看，就是自己爸妈都拉着王俊凯说个没完，那小子也没有注意到他愤恨的眼神。

“叔叔阿姨，现在也晚了，谢谢你们的招待，我也要回家了。”吃完饭王俊凯笑着跟长辈道别，正想出门，源妈却拦在王俊凯面前。 

“这小街小巷的你肯定没有走过，让王源送你到车站吧。”

“我不要！”王源别过脸，立马拒绝。

“王俊凯啊，你看你家有没有缺个保安或者管家什么的，让王源去做做吧，你别看他好像很瘦，其实他也很能打的哦！”源爸根本没有理会王源的抗议，还把王源推到王俊凯面前。

“这我知道，他真的很能打。”王俊凯无奈地笑着说

“对啊，你看，他还真的长了一点点肌肉哦！”源爸说着便走到王源身后，一把拉起王源的外套，不，是干脆脱掉……

“你看，多强壮对不对？！”源爸还在王源手臂上用力地拍了两下，像在推销什么似的。

“好冷啊！现在快要冬天了嘞！”王源说着就要夺回衣服。

王俊凯无奈地看着眼前的一家三口，虽然有点那个什么，但真的很温馨呢……

“快送人家去车站啊！”源妈说着一下把王源推到王俊凯那边，王俊凯看着没穿外套的王源，嘟着满是怨念的嘴，忍不住又笑出虎牙。

“衣服先还我啊，外面好冷的咯！”王源大叫道。

“反正你也不会生病的啦，快去快回！”源妈边推着王源出门边说。 

“那叔叔阿姨我先走了。”王俊凯说着也出门走了。

07

“冷吗？”王俊凯看着快缩成一团的王源问。 

“当然啊，还用问吗！”王源没好气地说。

这时，王俊凯竟脱下自己身上的风衣，悄悄披到王源身上。

“呃…”王俊凯出乎意外的举动让王源吓了一跳。王俊凯也没作声，只是把大衣又收紧了点，把王源裹得严严实实的。

“谢咯。”王源可从未见过王俊凯这样子，现在倒有点尴尬了。

“咳咳，我可没有要送给你哦！”王俊凯赶紧说。

“我才不要你的，前面就是车站了，你自己走过去吧！”王源撂下一句话，转头就走了。王俊凯望着王源远去的背影，脸上笑出了猫纹都不自觉。

 

“少爷”，一辆豪华轿车驶近王俊凯身旁，车上的司机下车走到王俊凯身边，“少爷，请上车。” 

车上，王俊凯不经意的回味着今天在王源家发生的一系列事情，想着王源的各种小表情，用细长的两手指撑着下巴，却根本掩不住上扬的嘴角。

德尚学院 

王源拿昨天王俊凯借他的外套，四处找寻着王俊凯的身影， “那家伙在哪里啊？还叫我还他呢！”

王源最后来到天台，骤眼望下去，整个学院都尽收眼底，他踮高脚趴在围栏边上，东南西北门都能看到，“好漂亮！”王源不禁赞叹眼前的景色。

正当王源看得入神时，身后却无声飘来了一个人，“喂。” 

“啊！”突如其来的声音把王源吓的站都站不稳了，整个人眼看就像快要翻出围墙，“啊——！！”

这时王源上半身已悬空在外，双腿却好险被某人拉住，他就这样定格在空中悬挂了3秒，手里还死攥着王俊凯的大衣，人则是倒钓在了德尚教学楼的外墙。

“嘿，你没事吧？”那人抓着王源双腿，把他拉回到天台地面。

“Are you ok？”某人摇了摇倒在自己怀里两眼已放空的王源问。

“O…OK。”在激烈的摇晃中，王源终于回到“现实”了， “你是…王俊凯的……”王源看着眼前熟悉的脸问。

“我叫易烊千玺，名字长一点。”原来他就是传说中的千玺，之前偶尔看到他跟王俊凯一起，总是酷酷的不爱说话。

“哦。”还在模糊之际，王源才猛然发现他们此时的姿势是那么的……

千玺一手楼着王源的腰，另一只手则捉着王源的手臂，而王源，上身稍向后倾，眼里尽是无辜，躺在人家的怀里。意识到这一切，王源像踩到地雷一样立马弹开了几米远，对方只是浅浅的笑了下，跟他的过激反应形成鲜明对比。

“你来这里做什么？”千玺问。

“我…” 

“是因为忍受不住我们王俊凯对你的惩罚，所以想跳楼自杀？”

“鬼话，要不是你走路没声音吓我一跳，我才不会差点掉下去呢！”王源立即反驳起来。

“这样啊，这里是我的地盘，你上来做什么？”千玺却一副无所谓的样子。

王源可真快被他气到了，“我来这里找人！” 

“谁？” 

“王俊凯！”

“哦。”千玺说着转身就要走。

“喂！你走啦？？”王源连忙叫住千玺。

“不然呢？” 

“......”王源可真是败给这位了，他总是一副事不关己的表情。 

“你可不可以帮我把这件衣服还给王俊凯？”王源沉住气问。

“不可以。” 

“啊，你...！”

千玺此时不慌不忙地看了看表，“他就在学校的健身室。”说完就打开天台的大门走了。

“啧，果然这些少爷命的人性格都古怪的要命，难怪能玩到一起。”王源心里已有个声音在告诫自己远离这些人。

到了健身室，王源来从外面往里探，怎么好像没有人啊？王源正想进去，几个穿黑色西装的人却拦在了前面， “麻烦借让一下。”没想到那些人丝毫没有让开的意思。“这里是王俊凯少爷们的专用健身室，闲人与穷人不得随便入内。”其中一人说。 

“穷人？？！”难道我脸上写着‘穷人’两个字吗？“我是来找王俊凯的，麻烦让开！”王源也没时间和他们纠缠下去，因为快要到自由活动课了，他还可以到学校里的商店打工，乘机多赚些外快。

“我只是要还他东西！”王源在门外叫嚷着，那些人却没有移动半分。 

“谁啊？”王俊凯从健身室里走出来，看见王源正和自己的保镖争吵。

“王源，你来找我吗？”王俊凯示意保镖退下，来到王源面前。 

“衣服还你。”王源说着把手中的衣服塞到王俊凯手里，转身就要走。王俊凯却一把拉住王源的手，就要往健身室里走。 

“喂！你干嘛！？” 

“刚想找人陪呢，你就来了。”王俊凯拉着王源说。 

“我可没空陪你，我还要上课！”王源说着就要走。 

“你只是想要去打工吧？” 

“你怎么知道？！啊…才不是！！”

“哈~你在学校商店打工不过十块钱一小时吧？只要你留在这里陪我，我就给你一千块，怎样？”

对王源的事王俊凯可查得一清二楚，小兔兔不仅是个小财迷，而且是个吃货财迷，赚的钱都去买零食吃了，有时候一张嘴一天就没有停过。

“过来做健身吧，王源儿学弟！” 王俊凯笑的谄媚。

“你们有钱人还真闲……”王源嘴里嘀咕着，结果还是受不住金钱的诱惑。

见王源还定在原地，王俊凯干脆上前主动拉王源， “你看你，腰那么粗还不做健身。”王俊凯一手搭在王源肩膀，一手拉着王源来到一健身器材前。

“你又知道我的腰粗？！”王源反驳道。 

“摸就知道啊！”还没说完，王俊凯双手已抚上了王源的腰上。

“啊~”王源马上条件反射似的躲开了， “我怕痒！” 

“你的腰就是粗啊！”王俊凯虽然嘴上这样说，但心里却在感叹王源的腰还真的蛮细的，一只手就已经可以圈住了。

“男生腰粗一点很正常啊。” 

“太粗就是胖了，再加上你不忌嘴的吃，以后估计更恐怖，还是先做些热身运动吧。”王俊凯又把王源拉到一瑜伽垫边，强把王源按坐在上面。

“手举起来，听我说的去做。”王俊凯命令道。

虽然不知道他玩什么把戏，但既然收了他钱，就随便应付一下咯。于是，王源很听话地举高了双手。王俊凯看机会来了，就把双手放到王源腰身上，轻轻捏一下，还真是瘦啊，要是在我家，做个杂工都不够格。

“喂，然后呢？”王源不耐烦地问。 

“然后....身体慢慢往左倾。”其实王俊凯也不大清楚热身运动怎样做，因为自己从来都不做，现在瞎糊弄一下，想不到王源也就信了。

“嗯。”王源咬着牙，听着王俊凯的指示向左倾，不行了，到极限了！ 

“再左一点！”王俊凯双手扶着王源的腰，嘴里却坏心的胡乱指挥着。

“唔！”王源闷哼一声，腰部被拉伸得实在受不住了，但为了一千块，还是得忍。

“不行啦！！”王源大叫一声，身体一歪，就和王俊凯一起倒在了地上。

王源刚翻过身来，竟惊觉王俊凯正压在自己身上。

其实也没压到，两人还有3公分的距离，王俊凯双手撑在王源两边地上，双眼目不转睛地盯着王源，看着身下人儿一双水灵灵的大眼睛，像带了美瞳般亮晶晶的，还略带惊恐地望着自己，小巧的鼻子上，满是一颗颗晶莹的小汗珠，柔润的小嘴，微微颤动的两片粉色唇瓣，呼出丝丝微热气息……还有那皮肤，白白嫩嫩的，隐约泛起一片绯红，再往下看，那锁骨……

“喂！你看够没有啊？！”王源早就察觉到王俊凯那‘色狼’般的眼神了，只是才反应过来。

听见对方说的，王俊凯倒是马上就起来了，还特意避开与王源面对面。王俊凯此时的心就犹如小鹿乱撞，‘砰砰’跳个不停。我搞什么啊？竟还为一个男的心跳不已，更不可原谅的是自己在那一刹那竟然还有想扑上去吻他的冲动！？

王源无措地看着王俊凯别着脸在一旁半天不动，完全一副小男生害羞的错愕模样。王俊凯！小男生！害羞！是他想太多了吧？！

就这样，王源手里拿着一千块的钞票回家去了。

那家伙的钱可真好赚啊，这样就有一千块了，不过这钱对王俊凯来说就像废纸一样吧？我‘回收’一下也不算过分啊。王源一回到家就直奔房间，把钱小心翼翼地放到钱罐里，再收到床底下。 

 

08

第二天王源一路走到教室的时候，王俊凯就一直紧随其后，“我不欠你钱好吧，昨天那个是你心甘情愿给我的，别跟着我行不行？！”王源回头对王俊凯说。 

“我哪有啊？我也走这边，不行吗？”王俊凯看着王源气鼓鼓的样子，原来捉弄他是这么好玩的一件事。

王源瞪了王俊凯一眼，又继续走了，王俊凯则不亦乐乎地又跟了上去。

 

“你看，那个穷光蛋又缠着王俊凯了！”某女生气愤地说。

“他们最近都走很近呢！不是被贴红纸了吗？还这么嚣张！”另一女说。 

“我看那个王源九成是个Gay，竟厚脸皮的死缠着王俊凯不放，当我们是透明的吗？！” 

“我们不能就这样算的，一定要给点颜色那个王源瞧瞧！” 

“对啊！学校不是快办一个化装舞会了吗？不如就.....”女生们窃语了一阵，相视笑了。

午饭时间 

“王源！” 

“哦，任毅伟？” 

“一起吃午饭吧？”任毅伟满面笑容地邀请说。

“好啊！”王源犹豫了一下，欣然答应了。两人坐在一角落的座位上。

“王源啊，之前....你被贴红纸的时候，我那样对你....对不起啊！”任毅伟一脸诚恳地说。 

“哦...没关系啊，也不能怪你，和王俊凯作对真的很不划算。”王源安慰地笑笑说。

“不是啦，我只是怕如果被赶出校，那我爸.....”任毅伟连忙解释道。 

“我明白的，都过去了，就算了吧。”王源大度地说。 

“王源，你真好~最近王俊凯好像也没对你怎样吧？”任毅伟问。

“呵，当然啊！我这些草根阶层也不是好欺负的！”王源说着一脸的骄傲。

这时，几个女生向他们走来，“Hi，王源学长！” 

“你们是？”王源并不知道自己认识这几个漂亮女生。

“我们几个好崇拜王源学长你哦！” 

“对啊，你敢向王俊凯宣战耶，真的很厉害！” 

“是吗？”王源不好意思地挠挠头，从来到这个等级分化严重的学校后就没什么异性缘，现在竟然有女生主动来搭讪！感觉就像久违的春天，心里瞬间开满了朵朵鲜艳的花。

“真的哦，学长你好帅喔！”女生频频的称赞让王源冲昏了头，“下星期我们学生会有办一个便服派对哦，学长你可以做我们的舞伴吗？”女生双手合实央求道。

“舞会？”有漂亮女生邀请是很想去啦，可是，家里就只有T-shirt和牛仔裤啊……

“好嘛，学长？” 

“穿T-shirt和牛仔裤也可以吗？”王源问。

“可以啊，学长穿什么都好看啦！”

“那...好吧~”王源还是受不住诱惑答应了。

“那太好了！” 

 

舞会当天王源本想找任毅伟陪自己一起来的，但没想到他却突然说有事不能来了，王源现在是单枪匹马闯入这上流社会的舞会，心里终究是很紧张。王源穿着他爸爸非要塞给他、说是靠这衣服追到他妈妈的“战衣”——黑皮衣配阔腿牛仔裤。本想到了舞会就马上到洗手间换掉的，谁知——一打开门，刺眼的华丽灯光映衬下，看见个个人都穿着不同的衣服，有的穿梦幻公主裙、有的穿绅士西装、有的穿精致旗袍，有的女扮男装，还有男扮女装的！就像进入到另一个境界。这摆明就是一个化装舞会嘛。再看看自己，一身黑衣加牛仔，八十年代的陈旧风格，跟这样时尚的舞会简直格格不入！

正当王源踌躇之际，上次几个女生也看见了站在门边的王源，“王源学长，你来啦！”几个女生走到王源身边，开始上下打量着王源。

“不是说...是便服派对吗？”王源问。 

“哦？哈哈哈，学长，难道你都没看告示吗？是化装舞会啊！”

“咦？看你这身打扮……你是在扮西部牛仔吗？” 

“哈哈哈，难道是断背山的角色扮演？” 

“断背山，很适合嘛，哈哈哈~”几个女生不停对王源嘲笑着，王源更是想找个洞钻进去算了，自己竟然笨到相信她们的话！就在王源羞愧万分的时候，周围的音乐突然停了下来—— “现在是我们颁发最受瞩目装扮大奖的时候了！”台上的主持大声宣布道。

“呜——呜——！！”全场顿时掀起一阵欢呼，有人还吹起了口哨。

“今晚打扮最突出的是……”在这紧张又全神贯注的时刻，王源正想趁人们不留意溜走，“获得这个奖的人是王源！”

“是高二五班的王源！”主持人不断重复着王源的名字，射灯也一下子照到王源身上。

什么？我？怎么会⋯⋯

“王源学长！快上去啊~~~”几个女生说着便簇拥王源上台，王源也只好硬着头皮上。刚上到台，主持人就把麦克风塞到王源手里， “说说你的感受啊，等一下还有一份大礼送给你呢！”主持人说。

礼物？想不到还有礼物送啊！那就随便哈拉几句好了，王源心里想。

“呃……那个...谢谢大家！”看着台下那么多穿着光鲜亮丽的同学们，王源的舌头都快要打结了，紧张的头上直冒汗， “谢谢大家的邀请……”王源傻傻地一个人站在台上说着，却没看到台下那些人忍俊不禁的表情。

“好！那我们现在就送上今晚的特备礼物！”台边侧主持人突然大喊一声，伸手一拉暗处的绳结，顿时“哗”的一声，一大桶水就从头倒到王源身上！

“啊！”王源惊讶地呆在了原地，只知全身上下都湿透了，脑袋尽是一片空白，久久没回过神。

“哈哈哈哈，真是有够笨的呢！” 

“真是笨啊，哈哈……笑死我了！”

“竟然真的信了！也不动动脑子！哈哈哈……” 

“想不到捉弄他还挺好玩啊！” 

台下的人都笑翻了，但这些笑声在王源听来是多么的刺耳，多么的嘲讽。太过分了，实在太过分了，王源依然一动不动站在台上，发丝上的水滴滴到脸上，拳头却握得紧紧的，整个人也微微颤动着。那帮人真的太过分了，竟然拿我当傻子一样耍！ 

“你们在做什么？”后面突然冷不防蹦出一把声音。人们纷纷转过头，循声望去——是王俊凯他们。全场顿时鸦雀无声，甚至连呼吸声都听得到。主持人也害怕地倒咽了一口水，因为自己手上还拿着那绳子。人们纷纷避让，使原本拥挤的会场让出了一条大道。带头的王俊凯不经意的往台上一看，竟看见一个像落汤鸡的人呆呆站在上面，王源头垂得低低的，让人看不清样子。

“那是谁？”最后面的千玺皱眉问。

王俊凯于是瞟了一下周围的人，人们都害怕的闪开了。此时，千玺一声不吭地经过王俊凯面前直走上台。慢慢走近台中央的人，低头凑近一看，“是你？王源？”千玺望着浑身湿透的王源，脸上不禁露出一掠而过的惊讶神色。

“你全身都湿了…”千玺最后吐出一句话。王源只是慢慢侧过头看了千玺一眼，便一个箭步冲下了台，就在王源跑过王俊凯身边的时候，王俊凯及时一下子拉住了王源的手，时间彷佛就停留在了这一秒，王俊凯此刻紧紧捉住王源的手。他的手好冷，是在害怕吗？

王源转过身，眼神狠狠对上了王俊凯的，是愤怒、厌恶，还有丝丝的无措、恐惧，下一秒就又重重地一拳打在王俊凯脸上，然后疾步跑出了礼堂。

“啊！”在场的人无不发出了惊叹，王源再一次打了王俊凯，在所有人的面前。天啊！人们都惊呆了，这个王源大概没命活下去了，人们心里想。

这时，王俊凯很快站了起来，擦了擦嘴角的血迹，“所有人都不准离开这里，直到有人说出到底是怎么回事！”王俊凯冷冷地撂下一句，又立刻追了出去。

王源在黑夜里一路跑着，直到跑得实在太累了，才停了下来。王源此时靠在路边的灯柱上，感受到旁人异样的目光，王源厌恶地走到一边，又在商店里买了一打啤酒。

“啪——”王源拿起一罐啤酒就往嘴里灌， “咕噜咕噜~~~” 

“好难喝！”王源一口气灌下一罐啤酒，才突然发现啤酒果然还是很难喝，王源这时望了望一地的啤酒，还有很多啊，不喝就要浪费掉了。最后，他还是决定不能浪费，就当作喝水，把它喝光吧。

过了好一阵子，王俊凯终于在路边找到了王源。 

“王源！”王俊凯朝王源喊了一声，但王源却靠在围栏边上一动不动，也没有任何反应。王俊凯跑上前，只见满地都是啤酒罐，王源手上还拿着一罐。

“喂！王源！你在干嘛？！”王俊凯推了推王源，王源却就倒在地上了。

“王源儿！”王俊凯把王源扶起来靠在自己身上，王源此时双颊红红的，还满身酒气， “不会喝还喝那么多。”王俊凯埋怨道。

“嗯……王俊凯？”王源虽然醉得站都站不稳，但还是认出了王俊凯。

“对，是我！”王俊凯说着轻易地背起几乎没什么重量的王源，双手捁紧王源的两条细腿。

“你…你放我下来！”王源很不安分的挣扎着要下来 ，脚都要挨到地上，王俊凯用力的把他又颠了上去。

“啊....我讨厌你！有钱人...了不起啊..！！只会欺负...穷人..！穷就要被人作弄....被人当笑柄...就要抬不起头吗？？！！”王源就一直在王俊凯背上大吵大闹着，还手脚并用的敲打背着他的人。

“不要吵啦！酒品还真差！”王俊凯吼了一声，王源反而更加变本加厉了，还用力一拳一拳结实地打在王俊凯胸口上。

“放我下来！放我下来……”王源倒是毫不留情地打在王俊凯身上，王俊凯也只好咬紧牙关，硬着头皮撑下去，经过好一轮的抗争，王俊凯终于把王源背回自己的家里。

王俊凯把王源一把扔到大床上，看着王源神智不清还嘴里念念有辞的样子，真不知是气好还是笑好。

校园傻白甜 

09 

“儿砸啊，昨晚到哪里啦？” 王源一回到家，就是爸爸妈妈的质问。 

“在同学家。”王源慢悠悠地回答。 

“哎哟，孩子他妈，儿子昨晚去舞会嘛，当然在哪个女同学家过夜啦！”源爸美滋滋地猜想道。 

“啊！是真的吗？！”源妈兴奋的确认。 

王源真的彻底无语了，天底下怎么会有这种希望自己儿子早恋的的爸妈啊！ 

“你说句话啊，到底是不是嘛？！”源妈迫切地问。 

“不是的……”王源敷谴地回了一句，就逃到楼上房间。挂着铃铛的嘟嘟一路“叮铃铃”，也急匆匆的跟上来，在关上房门的那一刻正好进了屋。 

王源坐在床上，提起嘟嘟让他站立在自己双膝上，平视着他圆溜溜的眼睛发呆，“哎……嘟总，你说...王俊凯会不会把那些录像传出去啊？” 

 

嘟嘟也只是用那圆圆的眼睛无辜地望着王源，尾巴摇得欢，完全不懂他的主人在苦恼什么，“哎…你也不知道是不是？”王源把嘟嘟抱进怀里，寻求安慰，嘟嘟乘机仰头舔了舔王源的下巴。 

“不过，他怎么说也是有社会地位的人，他应该不会做有损自己名誉的事吧？对，不会的。”王源默默安慰着自己，把嘟嘟抱的更紧了。 

 

德尚学院 

周末过后王源如常一样来到学校，但看着校院里好像少了很多人，还远远看见几个人被一大群人追着跑，想必是又有人被贴红纸了吧？王源叹了口气，只能默默祈祷那些人早点“脱难”了。 

回到课室一看，王源吓的立即退回门外，抬头望了望班级牌，的确是高二五班没错啊，但是…怎么只剩下一半的人啊？！ 

“救命啊！”突然闯进一个人，还躲到王源身后。王源吓了一跳，回头一看，是本班的罗锦林。哼,王源还记得，自己被贴红纸的时候，他还拿着油漆追自己呢，想不到他也有被贴红纸的一天啊！ 

“救命啊！” 

“你怎么啦？”王源问。 

罗锦林一看是王源，立刻窜到课室一角，蜷缩成一团，“不关我的事啊，真的不关我的事啊！”只见罗锦林嘴里念念有辞，不停哆嗦着。 

王源就觉得奇怪了，自己又不是鬼，他怕什么啊？！王源走近罗锦林，想要问清楚发生什么事了，“你冷静一点，你怎么会被贴红纸啊？”王源尽量放缓语气问。 

“我...我...不知道啊，你去问王俊凯！” 

王俊凯在搞什么啊？不明不白就贴人家红纸，恐怕今天那么少人也是因为他吧。 

“王俊凯！！！” 王源火急火燎的跑了几乎整个校园，在台球室终于找到了王俊凯。 

王俊凯远远就看见王源向自己跑来，等到王源跑到他面前时，已大喘着气。 

“干嘛。”王俊凯也不看王源一眼，自顾地打着桌球。 

“你到底贴了多少人红纸？！”王源指着王俊凯质问道。 

“不多，还不到一半。”王俊凯倒是回答得轻松。 

“他们又得罪你什么了吗？！”王源极不满王俊凯的态度。王俊凯也不理采，就像当王源透明一样。王源见王俊凯竟无视自己的存在，便拿起身旁的一根球棍，往球桌上用力一扫，把球都搅得乱七八糟。 

王俊凯缓缓从球桌上抬起身来，把王源一下子逼到墙角， “你管我？” 

面对着比自己高出半个头的王俊凯，王源不禁有点战栗。 

“你还有心思关心别人，你就不怕...我把那段视频公开？”王俊凯又威胁道。 

“如果你不怕丢你家族的脸的话。” 王源连忙反击，心里还是有点虚。 

“那就看谁怕谁。”说着，王俊凯便转头拿起外套走了。 

 

陶果子西饼屋 

王源匆匆换上工作服，因为今天迟到了，连忙装腔作势拿块布擦起了桌子，只希望老板看他勤快份上不扣工资就好。 

“嗯？”在柜台站着的刘志宏突然发现柜面上多了一个袋子。这好像不是王源的啊，刘志宏于是打开看一下，“咦？一张光碟？”刘志宏看了一下，没什么特别，也就是普通光碟一张，正面什么图案都没有。 

“刘志宏，在看什么啊？”王源墨迹半天又走过来问。

“哦，是你的吗？”说着把光碟递给王源。 

“不是啊。” 

“哦，那可能是顾客留下的。”刘志宏正想把光碟放好，王源却又把光碟抢了过来， “既然是送上门来的，不看白不看，反正现在没人。”王源贼笑着说。 

“这不好吧？？”刘志宏可不想到时被顾客投诉。 

“别那么胆小啊，反正这里只有你和我两个人，看了他也不知道！” 

“调小声一点啊！”刘志宏心虚地望了望门口，提醒王源说。 

“行了。”不用说也知道，最后刘志宏还是拗不过王源，一起躲到里面看光碟去了。放好光碟后，王源按下了播放键。 

“嚓....咔....”光碟有点卡了。 

“怎么那么久啊？” 

“会不会是午夜凶铃啊！”刘志宏紧捉着王源的衣服说。 

“就算是又怎样，现在还没到晚上呢。” 王源倒真想看看午夜凶铃究竟有多么恐怖，突然屏幕上就有了图案，“诶，有画面了！” 

“嘘，小声一点！”刘志宏不忘提醒道。这时电脑画面里，出现的是两个男人坐在床上。因为角度问题，都看不到脸。只见一个男的动手去脱另一个男的衣服，然后两人相拥在一起，后来两人双双倒到床上，还开始接吻，而且持续了很久，直到屏幕就这样黑了。 

两人看着都有点眼熟，刘志宏又回放了一遍总算看清楚了，那被脱衣服的男的……竟然就是王源！而另一个，是王俊凯！天啊！ 

“王…王源！那、那是你吗？”刘志宏急忙推了推身旁的王源，但王源竟趴倒在桌子上。 

“王…王源，不会晕了吧？” 

“王源，源哥，不要吓我啊！”刘志宏找来风油精抹到王源太阳穴，却还不转醒，“王源！”怎么还不醒啊？还是要送医院吗？ 

 

这时，刘志宏灵机一动，从衣袋里掏出一张毛爷爷，在王源面前扬了扬， “王源，发薪水咯！” 

“谢谢老板！”王源一下子条件反射似的跳了起来，但那红票子早被刘志宏收起来了。 

 

“薪水呢？”王源就像个拿不到糖果的小孩，摸摸脑袋，左瞧瞧右看看的。 

“你终于醒了啊，真是的。”刘志宏这才松了口气。 

“诶，我有问题问你，你要老实回答。”刘志宏双手搭在王源肩膀上，一脸认真地盯着王源说。 

“啊？！”王源也好像突然想起些什么似的，心虚地把脸别过一边。 

“你和王俊凯....是什么关系？” 

“学弟与学长的关系。” 

“不是指这个。认真一点！”

 

“呃，欠债人与追债人的关系。” 

“什么？？！你欠他钱？？？”难道是因为这样才被迫做那种事的？ 

“不是啦，我乱说的....” 

“你别转开话题啦，你怎么会和王俊凯上床啊？！”刘志宏终于忍不住了。 

“我没有啊！”王源连忙否认。 

“还说没有？那光碟怎样来的啊？！”

“我真的没有啊！你相信我！！其实是这样的……”王源把那晚的事前前后后都告诉了刘志宏。 

“原来是这样，那他现在要用这威胁你。但…不是，你真的什么都不记得了吗？” 

“当然，我完全醉的不省人事。”王源说得心虚极了，因为他现在还记得王俊凯那时用舌头在他嘴里胡乱的窜着，让他心跳加剧呼吸困难，他就狠狠地咬了王俊凯一口，王俊凯吃痛的惊叫才停止了动作。之后只是把他圈在臂弯里，床太软他也懒得动就这样睡着了。 

“啊，唉～怎么会呢？几听啤酒至于吗？”刘志宏只觉得蓝瘦香菇，比起关心王源被威胁，他居然更想知道视频后面的情节。简直分分钟逼死强迫症啊！ 

“哎，先不和你说了，我想回家。”王源见装傻充愣忽悠不过，干脆回家想静静。 

回到家王源没吃几口饭，在源妈“是不是在外头吃了太多零食”的唠叨声中洗了个热水澡，就钻进被窝里了。 

欠削的王俊凯，竟然还真的把那些传开来了，明天肯定全校都知道了！不，可能全城都知道了。就连路边的乞丐也……啊——不要啊！此时王源脑海里又浮现出一些画面—— “头条头条！！！德尚学院一男学生涉嫌卖淫，被判监禁10年！” 

 

“不要啊，我不要吃牢饭，放我出去！”王源胸前正式被挂牌，编号：921108。 

“不要啊！冤枉啊！！” 

“哈哈哈……”耳边尽是王俊凯无耻的笑声。 

 

不行！不可以的！王源狠狠甩了甩头，我绝不能吃牢饭的！又或者—— “我的小王源儿，做我的小宝贝怎样？”王俊凯以极奇“淫秽”的眼神望着他，手里还拿着一大沓钞票。 

 

“我…我……”王源正是犹豫不决，王俊凯半眯着桃花眼，用钞票轻轻挑起他的下颚，“怎样，我的小兔兔？” 

 

“啊——”啊！王源！你疯了！还越想越远了？！不行了…不行了…快疯掉了……就在这样脑海一片混乱的情况下，王源一夜无眠。 

 

第二天王源顶着黑眼圈以极度忐忑的心情到了学校，然而什么都没有发生，一切照常进行，任毅伟还是约他一起去吃午饭，有说有笑。 

算王俊凯还有良知，但把柄还在那人手上一天，王源就一天不安。他正决定主动找王俊凯谈判，没想到对方直接派千玺给他传了口信。 

“王俊凯要你星期天去他家找他。”千玺面无表情的说。 

“我星期天要去打工。”王源真不知王俊凯那恶霸又在耍什么猫腻儿。 

“他说你只有这一次机会，过时不候。”千玺看着手机一字一句的说，估计是王俊凯在发信息给他。 

“啊，好好好，也是醉了。”王源烦躁的抓抓脑袋，几根呆毛翘起。不远处偷看的某人又笑出了虎牙。 

星期天终于到了，王俊凯早早就坐在大厅里等王源， “怎么还没来？”王俊凯看看墙上的大钟，时针刚好指到十一。 

“少爷，要不要先吃点什么？”管家陈叔问道，因为王俊凯从早上起来还没吃过任何东西。 

“不用。”王俊凯立即回道。 

到了十二点了，王源还没来。 “他怎么还不来？真是没诚意，等一下我不会就这样把东西给你的。”王俊凯自言自语地说，肚子早就打起鼓来了，甚至还有点胃痛。 

 

十二点半 

要是平时，王俊凯已经开始睡午觉了，现在却连东西都还没吃， 王源小同学，半小时后你再不来就死定了！ 

王源迟迟不来，这已经是在挑战着王俊凯的忍耐性，他正准备拿起电话催促，给对方下最后通牒，那门铃及时的响了，听到是王源的声音，王俊凯快速撤回一房间里。 

“你好。”王源进了门后礼貌地向管家陈叔打招呼。 

“请进吧，我家少爷已经等你很久了。”陈叔说着把王源带进屋里。 王源一路跟着走，不知走了多久，才来到一间房间门前。 “请进去吧。”陈叔说着打开门，王源走了进去，房间很大，还有几个高大的书柜，地上铺着毛绒绒的卡其色地毯，阳光透过落地窗洒在房间里，暖洋洋的，只让人觉得惬意舒适，再看看窗外，是一个独立的花园，绿色植物和鲜艳的花朵交相辉映，为整个空间增添了勃勃生机。 

“好漂亮的书房啊！”王源感叹道，要是自己有这样一个房间就好了。王源光顾着参观，却忘了自己来的目的，直到看到一个颀长的身影躺在地毯上。 

“王俊凯？” 王源轻轻叫唤一声，地上的人却没有反应。 “喂！王俊凯？”王源坐到王俊凯身后，慢慢靠近王俊凯。 王俊凯侧卧蜷着双腿睡在地毯上，身上穿纯白毛衣，在阳光的映衬下，全身透着光晕，好像落入凡间的天使——这个感觉有那么一瞬间在王源脑海里闪过。 

“唔……”眼看王俊凯开始有转醒的迹像，慢慢转过身，眼皮微微颤动，谁知，王俊凯竟一个顺手把王源捞到自己怀里，这一动作让王源很是吃惊。

“王俊凯！”王源用力想推开王俊凯，但王俊凯却死死把王源扣在怀里，王源此时的脸紧贴在王俊凯胸膛，几乎连心跳声都能听见了。王源不断想要挣脱开王俊凯的怀抱，但对方力气大得吓人，迫不得已王源只能用他的绝技，一口咬上了王俊凯的手臂，虽然嘴里沾满了毛，但对方完全醒了。 

王俊凯松开了手，假装渐渐看清了眼前的人， “怎么是你？我还以为是抱枕。”王俊凯揉揉眼睛含糊地说。 

“抱枕？有那么大的抱枕吗？！”王源真被气死了，抱了那么久竟然说自己是抱枕。 

“是你故意闯进我怀里的吧？幸好我醒过来了，要不……” 王俊凯一脸的坏笑。 

“你…我不和你吵，快把东西给我！” 

“想要？没那么容易！” 

“你又想怎样？” 

“你让我等到睡着了，搞得我连早餐都还没吃！”王俊凯生气地说。 

“我打完工就过来啊，你又没说约几点。” 

王俊凯这下怔住了，因为自己的确忘了约时间……“总之就是你不对，害得我脑袋晕。”王俊凯说着用手掌撑着自己额头，看起来的确难受。 

“我又没叫你不吃东西。难道……你想等我陪你吃？” 

“你…你也太看重你自己了吧？我王俊凯还要人陪？！”王俊凯像被戳破心事似的，说话都有点不连贯了，“我现在很饿，先吃东西再说。”王俊凯说着拉起王源就往外走。 

 

10 

“你家居然有机场？！”绕着大房子走了好大一截，王源被王俊凯带到一块宽广的空地，看着空中徐徐降落的直升飞机，他惊讶的张大了嘴。 

“快上来啊！”王俊凯说着面朝王源向他伸出了手，头发被后面已降落的飞机螺旋桨引发的大风吹得乱舞。 

王源还来不及反应，呆滞中向前走了两步就把手放在王俊凯的手上。 

“我们要去哪里啊？”分分钟，伴着轰隆隆的声音，飞机又起飞了，王源坐在最里面的位置问身边的王俊凯。 

“我们要去一个岛上。”王俊凯看着外面的风景说， “那是我家买下的一个小岛，带你去看下。”王俊凯接着说，还把机门打开， “呼——呼——呼——”外面的风不断刮进机舱里，吹得王源直哆嗦。 

“你冷吗？”王俊凯问。此时，王源两手已经死死的揪着王俊凯的外套。 

“我…我有点怕高。”王源颤抖着说。 

喔——这下王俊凯知道了，原来平时天不怕地不怕的王源最怕高。 “可是风景好漂亮啊，你不看一下吗？” 王俊凯故意问了问几乎缩成一团的王源。 

“不...不用了，你把门关上啊！”王源赶紧命令一脸嬉笑的王俊凯，谁知王俊凯竟一把将王源拉到门边—— “哇——不要！！”王源只想回到刚才的位置，却被王俊凯抓住了，怎么往里退也没用。 

“让我回去啦！”王源嚷道。 

“你先看一下啊，真的很漂亮！”王俊凯说得真诚， 王源哪敢往下看啊，情急之下王源只好紧抱着王俊凯不放，俨然像一只树袋熊。 

“王源儿，睁开眼看一下啊！”王俊凯一手搂抱着王源的细腰，一手把王源的脸从自己胸膛别过来，让他的脸对着外面，“看一下，不怕的，有我在不会掉下去。”王俊凯轻轻地对王源说。 王俊凯的话就像给了王源一股力量，他慢慢睁开紧闭着的眼。 

眼前的是一片蓝蓝的大海，湛蓝的海水反射着粼粼的波光，海风迎面吹来，咸咸的，专属海的味道。眺眼望去，还能看见海面与天空的交界线。 

“好...漂亮！”王源不禁惊叹这大自然的景色。 

“我没骗你吧？”王俊凯一脸得意地说。 王源靠在王俊凯胸膛，头却不断探向外，想看到更多风景，彷佛完全忘了自己畏高的事实，“别探太出，不然真的掉下去哦~！”王俊凯看王源一脸陶醉的样子，就想要吓吓他。 

“啊！”王源一下子如梦初醒，赶紧又退了回来，想都没想就缩到王俊凯怀里，整张小脸都埋在王俊凯胸膛，寻求更多的安全感。 

“别怕，有我在！”王俊凯双手环抱着王源，带着宠溺的语调说。 

王源又期待又害怕，收紧圈住王俊凯的双臂，再次慢慢将脸转过来，小心翼翼地瞄着外面的风景。他们可能并未察觉，但在外人看来，两人就像是一对相拥的爱侣。 

越过一片海后，他们终于登上了岛。 “好漂亮啊！真是阳光与海滩的圣地啊！”王源望着周围美丽的风景，兴奋的奔跑跳跃，一切美好的像自己在做梦一样。 王俊凯看着笑的灿烂的王源，心情大好的也跑上去追逐。 

最后王俊凯实在是饿的没力气跑了，才把王源拉到一间海边餐厅。餐厅四周都是落地玻璃窗，播放着柔和的音乐，优雅的环境让人很难相信这是座落在一个无人岛上的餐厅。进去后王俊凯和王源随便找了个位置坐下。 

“平时岛上都没有人吗？”王源问。 

“除了管理岛的人就没有了。” 

“那这间餐厅就是专门为了接待你们家的人吗？”王源简直觉得浪费了这么漂亮的小岛了，要是开发成旅游点，肯定能赚很多钱。 

“还有你啊，以后你也可以来。” 

“......”王俊凯这样的回答只让王源觉得怪怪的。 

“先叫东西吃吧，好饿啊！”王俊凯说着叫来了侍应，很快就点了菜。没过多久就陆续上菜了，菜式摆满了桌面，净是些王源从没吃过甚至见都没见过的。 

“好多啊！吃的完吗？”王源忍不住问。 “你不是大胃王吗，相信你的实力！”王俊凯说着把面前的几盘菜都推到王源那边，“我允许你把这都吃完，吃完有奖赏。” 

“我不要你的什么奖赏，你把视频给我彻底删了就行。” 

“那要看你表现咯！”小兔兔又自己挖坑往里面跳，这可不能怪他，王俊凯心里嘚瑟得不得了，耍了点小把戏，倔强的小兔子就变乖乖兔了，不，应该是小傻兔。 

王俊凯看着对桌的王源吃得香，自己也食欲大增的吃了不少。不知不觉一大桌食物都被一扫而空。 

“咦？你看，外面的天好黑啊。”王源突然察觉到天气的异常变化。 

王俊凯便放下手中的汤勺，瞥了一下外面—— 原来湛蓝的天空此时已变成深灰色，海风也好像有点异常，椰树在风中都被吹的剧烈摇摆着，厚厚的云层透不过一丝阳光，海面上的海浪也一浪接一浪地扑向海岸。王俊凯心里知道，这是暴风雨来临的预兆。

“我先去找个人问一下。”王源说着离开了座位。 

王俊凯走到餐厅外面，强风把王俊凯吹得退后了几步。扑来的海浪越来越高，灰沉的天空垄罩着一股前所未有的恐惧，直卷王俊凯心头。 

 

“小凯少爷我们快走吧，再不走就来不及了！” 不知从哪儿跑来的一工作人员急匆匆的说。 

“对啊，天文台刚发布了待会儿有十级台风，再不走连这岛也会被淹没的啊！”接着又一个人赶过来。 

王俊凯听了他们的话，转身冲进了餐厅，“王源！！王源！”王俊凯大声叫喊着王源的名字，环视餐厅一周，却不见王源的身影。不是说去找个人问下吗？怎么一下就不见了？！ 

“王源！王源！！”诺大的餐厅，此刻只回荡着王俊凯的声音。王俊凯又跑上二楼逐个逐个房间去找。 

“王源——” 王俊凯越找越急，却有没有看到人影。 

“王俊凯！”此时，王源刚从走廊拐弯处走出来。 

“不就问个话吗，到哪里去了？！”王俊凯双手抓着王源单薄的肩膀，担忧全写在脸上。 

“我去打电话啦，没信号，我就想到高一点的地方去。”王源摇了摇手中的电话说。 

“别说了，先逃出去要紧。”说着，王俊凯就立即拉起王源的手往外跑。 

王俊凯和王源跑到餐厅外面，但刚才的那些人早就走光，而且载他们来的直升飞机都已不见了踪影。 

“王俊凯，现在怎么办？！”王源开始害怕起来。 

“我们回餐厅里去！”王俊凯果断地又拉着王源回到餐厅。可是，外面的风浪越来越大了，随时一个大浪打来都能把餐厅摧毁，甚至整个小岛都会被大浪盖过。 

“上二楼！到高的地方去！” 

“好！”王源又被王俊凯拉着上了二楼，上面是厨房工作的地方，王俊凯带着王源跑到其中一个工作室，找到角落处有一个狭隘的小楼梯，是直通上屋顶的。 

“我们上去！”王俊凯说着爬上黑漆漆的楼梯，让王源跟在后面。 

“好黑啊，到了没？！”王源焦急地问。王俊凯伸手摸了摸，摸到一扇小门，用力想要把门撞开，却好死不死地门已被锁上了。就在最紧急的一刻，一个大浪正直向餐厅卷来，只听“哗——”的一声巨响，大浪完全盖过了餐厅！即使餐厅的建筑坚固，还没被冲垮，但要是再来一个大浪就很难说了。 

感觉到震动的王源往下一看，水已经快要浸到楼梯口的高度了， “水浸上来啦！“王源惊叫一声，王俊凯往下看了一眼，一手把将王源拉上了最顶的地方，让自己顶在下面。王俊凯仔细看着厨房的情况，厨房已被冲得一片狼籍，一些大铁架、大厨柜都沉在水里，只能看见湍急的水越来越高。 

情况十分紧急，王源拼命地想要用手肘撞开上面的门，但门牢牢的就是撞不开， “Shit！”王源还是不放弃，“砰！砰！砰！”，怎么还撞不开？！我不要死在这里啊！ 

突然，一声比刚才更大的巨响伴随着极奇剧烈的震动。王俊凯知道又一个巨浪要来了， “王源！！抓紧！！”王俊凯朝王源大喊一声，自己随即也紧抓着楼梯两边的扶手，紧闭双眼等待着下一刻命运的来临。 

随即，就是一个毫不客气的铺天盖地巨浪，本来足以将一切结束。但很幸运的，王俊凯并没有被大浪卷走，而另一方王源却不知去向。 

“王源——！！”焦急的王俊凯在水中不停找寻着王源的身影，找了很久却还是找不到。王源这么瘦，千完不要被大浪冲走啊！王俊凯在心中祈祷着。 

“王源！！王源——！！”王俊凯急得简直要抓狂，一手用力打在水里，激起了一阵水花。这时的餐厅已被大浪冲得残破不堪，可以说是只剩废墟一片浸在水中。水差不多漫到餐厅的顶部，王俊凯几乎是在水中游着走的，脚下很不踏实，只能隐约踩到一些破烂的桌椅或者柜子。 

“王源！！听到应我一声啊——！！”水已经差不多浸过王俊凯肩膀了。王俊凯慢慢游到一处偏僻的角落，因为被一个大架子阻挡，王俊凯只能向里面眺望——但奇迹般地，王俊凯透过缝隙隐约看到了一个熟悉的身影！ 

“王源儿！”王俊凯立即动手想要推开阻挡在眼前的大架子，用尽九牛二虎之力把架子艰难地推开了，但自己的手也因此被划出了一道血痕。但此刻的王俊凯哪管得了这些，王俊凯远远看见王源双手攀着一条横梁，身体微微颤抖着，大半的身体都浸在冰冷的水中。

王俊凯马上游到王源身边，小心地把王源抱了下来。 “王源！醒醒啊！王源！”王俊凯把王源抱在怀里摇晃着。 

因为全身一下子都浸到水中，再加上王俊凯的摇动，王源终于慢慢醒过来了，“王俊凯...我们...是不是死了？”王源含糊不清地问。 

“我们没死，但再没有人来救我们就很难说了！”王俊凯此刻实在不得不佩服王源问问题的方式。“我们先游到高一点的地方吧。”这一带的水极深，已经浸到王俊凯的脖子了，而且他们还困在餐厅废墟里出不去，水只要再涌进一点就足以将他们溺死。 

“我的腿，好像受伤了，动不了…而且，我也不会..游泳。”因为水压的问题，王源连说话都困难。 

“没事，你挺住，抱紧我别松手。” 

王源听话的双手捁紧了王俊凯的肩头，王俊凯一手揽着王源，慢慢地游到较浅的地方去。这时，王俊凯用脚踩到一个好像柜子的物体，便带着王源站到上面，这样水也只浸到王俊凯的胸口部分。 

“要等多久才有人来救我们啊？”王源担心地问。 

“你放心，很快的。” 

半小时过去了，外面貌似还没有任何动静。 “怎么这么久，你家的救援军为什么还不来啊？”王源终于忍不住又问。 

“他们会来的，再等一等。” 

“可是我好冷啊。”王源哆嗦着说。 

王俊凯把王源更抱紧了些，用手掌搓着王源的手臂， “快来了，再等一会就会来的。” 

此时，一股水流突然涌进，急速的水流把他们一下子又冲到别的地方，那里水的深度竟深到王俊凯肩膀以上的位置了，本身就比王俊凯要矮的王源，水更是浸到了脖子。 

“好难受……”王源艰难地说出三个字，苦涩的海水更是不断涌进王源的嘴里。 “咳咳...”海水呛得王源猛咳嗽起来。王俊凯二话不说把王源抱起来，让王源趴在自己肩膀上。 

“抱紧我！”王俊凯说着又把王源抱上了点。 

王源双手环着王俊凯的脖子，头则靠在王俊凯肩膀微微喘着气。幸好有王俊凯在，出去之后我一定会报答他的。王源心里竟破天荒的感激起王俊凯来了。 

十分钟又过去了，还是没有人来。 “我要死在这里吗？”王源有点绝望了，已经过了好久了，还没有人来，我王源真的要死在这吗？爸，妈来世再见了…… 

“不会的，有我在，不会有事的！”王俊凯的话还是让王源感到一点安慰的，至少要是真的死了也有多一个人陪啊。现在的水已快到王俊凯的下颚了，但王源似乎没有察觉，只是静静地趴在王俊凯肩上。过了一会儿，王源忍不住准备再问的时候却没有回应。 

“王俊凯？”王源一看，水竟然快要浸过王俊凯了！只剩下一张脸仰着露在水面，“王俊凯！” 

“喂！！”王源拍打着王俊凯的脸庞，但王俊凯只是皱了皱眉，没有睁开眼睛。 “不要吓我啊！！王俊凯！”王源可不要王俊凯为了救自己而死掉，这样他会愧疚一辈子的！而且…而且… 

接下来，根本没够王源想什么，突然一股强劲的水流涌入…… 

 

王源醒来的时候，已经在医院了。 “唔...爸，妈……刘志宏你也在。” 

“终于醒了！谢天谢地啊！”源妈嘴里开始碎碎念了。 

“王源，爸很担心你啊，要是你有什么事……爸和妈都不知道怎么好……”源爸捉着王源的手感概地说，满脸的愁容。 

“爸，妈，我没事啊！”王源算是头一次真切感觉到家庭的温暖，心里还有点抽痛，鼻子顿时发酸。 

“那你好好休息哦，我和爸回家给你煲汤，晚上再来看你哦。”源妈说着和源爸一起走了。 

“王源，你还好吧？”刘志宏坐到王源床边问。 

“死不了的，王俊凯呢？他还好吧？”王源目前只担心王俊凯的情况。 

“他…他……”

“到底怎么了啊？！”王源看刘志宏支支吾吾的，心里忽然一紧。 

“我也不知道怎么说，他就在隔壁病房，你自己去看吧，不过……”还没等刘志宏说完，王源已经下床跑出去了。 

“王俊凯！！”王源一推开房门，只见王俊凯的那三个好友都在，但他们神色黯然，低垂着的脸都能感受到他们表情的凝重，王源顿时有一种不祥的预感。王源慢慢走到王俊凯床前，王源很清楚地看见王俊凯的头上覆盖着白被子！ 

王俊凯…他...死了吗…怎么...可能？ 

王源坐到王俊凯床边，用手颤抖着轻轻掀来王俊凯盖过头的白被子，这时，另外三人都悄悄出去了。一掀开了被子，映入眼中的是王俊凯有点苍白的脸，双目紧紧闭着，嘴唇也蒙上了一层死灰色。 

这...不是真的吧…… 

平时老是喜欢玩弄别人、高傲自负的王俊凯，现在就静静地躺在自己面前，而且，他再也不会起来了，再也不会了。不会每天想法子捉弄自己，更不会露出一副不可一世的笑脸，再也...不会了…… 

王源轻轻推了推王俊凯，王俊凯仍然一动不动，王源又推了推，看着眼前依然安静的王俊凯，王源再也忍不住了，眼泪犹如决堤似的流了下来，“王俊凯，不要玩了，你起来啊……” 

“王俊凯，不准装死…快起来啊....虽然...我平时老是在背后咒你死....但我不是...不是真的想要你死啊.....” 

“呜...呜呜.....是我害死你的.....”王源越哭越是激动，已经泣不成声，泪水都沾湿手中捏着的被角，“对...不起...对不起.....王俊凯...对不起....” 

“喂，你很想我死吗？” 

“不是啊...呜呜....”王源心里又怎么会想王俊凯死呢？ 

“嗯？”不对劲啊！王源抬头一看，王俊凯正望着自己笑呢！王源定了大概1秒， “尸变啊——！”王源尖叫着立即弹开了两米远。 

这时听到声音的其他三人也走进了房间， “尸变…哈哈哈……”三人立刻笑的跟人仰马翻似的，让王源渐渐明白了一切。再看看床上的王俊凯，边用手擦掉嘴上的白粉，边笑着坐了起来。 

“我们又没有说他挂掉了，你那么紧张干嘛？！”喻娜边笑边对王源说。 

“虽然我平时老是在背后咒你死，但我不是真的想要你死啊……”李辰嬴还在一旁模仿起来了。 

“这句....说的好...！” 

“王源，你是专业演员吗？戏还真好，眼泪都流下来了！” 

李辰嬴和喻娜的一唱一和更是让王源怒火中烧，“王——俊——凯！”王源叫着一个枕头扔到王俊凯头上。三人见情况不妙，马上退出了房间。 

“是你自己以为我死了嘛，又不关我的事！”王俊凯害怕地往里缩，一直缩到角落， “你现在.....就去死吧——！！” 

“啊——！！”一声“惨叫”打破了医院应有的安静。 

经过这一次后，王源已经拿回了王俊凯手中的“把柄”，即使过程有点凶险。 

 

 

“王俊凯！”王源等了好几天，终于等到王俊凯出院上学的一天了。 

 

“怎么啦？” 

“这个...给你。”王源说着递上一个便当盒。 

“这是什么？”王俊凯接过便当，摇了摇。 “是我亲手做的，算是....报答你救了我。”王源笑了笑，转身就走了。 

看着王源走远之后，王俊凯慢慢打开便当盒，里面装的竟然是四个笑脸。虽然嘴型、眼睛都有点歪，但这如同小孩子的天真浪漫作品让他的嘴巴都要咧到耳后根了，猫纹和虎牙尽显，心情犹如沐浴春光里，明媚开朗。 

小兔兔怎么这么的可爱啊！

 

校园傻白甜之相爱而不自知，就会互相伤害。

11 

德尚学院 

“王源学长~”王源闲庭信步在校园的林荫道上，正打算去前面商店买点吃的，突然听见一声甜腻的叫声，回头一看，是一个留着卷发，比芭比娃娃长的还要可爱的女生。王源觉得奇怪，自己会认识这么可爱的女生吗？但眼前这个女生，好像有点眼熟啊。 

“你不认得我啦？我是郑子琪啊！” 

“郑子琪……哦，是你啊！”王源终于记起来了，她是自己念初中时的学妹啊，以前还有一段时间暗恋过她呢。“对了，你来德尚...有事吗？” 

郑子琪冲王源笑了笑，摇了摇手上的成绩单， “我想来德尚上学！”子琪自信满满地说。 

“啊？！千万不要啊！”王源很是吓了一跳。 

“为什么？”子琪不明白王源为什么会有那么大的反应。 

“因为这里有一个蛮不讲理的校霸叫王俊凯！” 

“我就是为了他的啊，不瞒你说…我第一眼看见王俊凯就喜欢上他了！”子琪一脸羞涩地说。 

“你见过他？” 

“在电视上啊~” 

“他...我都不知道该怎么说他了....总之，你尽量远离他，否则你会后悔的啊！”王源还是好心劝阻，之前的那些遭遇简直历历在目。 

“我不管！我一定会让他爱上我的！”郑子琪不削的一笑，自信满分，而后不经意地看向别处，竟看见王俊凯此时正向这边走来。 

“啊！是王俊凯耶~~”子琪兴奋地大叫起来。 

 

“嗯？那不是王源吗？他旁边的那个可爱女生是谁啊？”李辰嬴说。 

“是吗？很可爱吗？”背后响起喻娜质问的声音。 

“我说的是反义...反义……”李辰嬴立即解释说，差点就摸上了老虎屁股。 

王俊凯这时看见王源和那女生站在一起，心中莫名升起一鼓怒意， “王源！”王俊凯朝王源大喊道。 

王源马上挡到子琪前面，盯着正走过来的王俊凯。 

“她是谁？”王俊凯装作很不经意地问一句。 

“你好！我...我叫郑子琪，正准备报读德尚呢！”郑子琪却推开王源来到王俊凯面前，有点害羞地自我介绍道。 

“哦，那就算是学妹咯。”王俊凯说着瞥了王源一眼。王源此时正瞪着王俊凯，眼神就像是怕王俊凯会对郑子琪怎样似的。看到这样的王源，王俊凯心里更是燃起一股无名火。这女生和王源是什么关系？只是好朋友吗？还是....情侣...？！ 

“郑子琪是吗？你第一次来，要不我带你参观一下德尚好了。”王俊凯的行为简直让子琪心里开起了一朵朵花。 

“不准！”王源马上挺身而出，再次挡在了子琪面前。 

王俊凯看了子琪一眼，子琪立刻迫不及待地逃到王俊凯身边， “王俊凯学长，我们走吧~”郑子琪的行为让王源很是丢脸，再看看王俊凯一副得意的表情，竟然连未来学妹都不放过！看着他们双双走远的背影，王源心里竟莫名升起一股失落感。 

最后王源还是去买个烤肠安抚下自己，顺便吃了个冰淇淋，然后在篮球场看了场球，一来二去已经把刚才那破事忘得差不多，结果回来的路上又碰到郑子琪。 

“王源学长！” 

“郑子琪？你不是和王俊凯参观德尚吗？” 

“参观完啦，王俊凯学长人真的好好哦！”郑子琪说着脸上露出满足的笑容。 

“是吗……”他们俩熟悉的可真快啊，郑子琪已经开始叫王俊凯叫学长了。 

“嗯，而且他真人比电视上看的更帅耶！他还说，我有空可以再找他呢！”子琪越说越兴奋，却没留意王源此刻落寞的表情。 

“那不是很好吗？” 

“刚才他还邀请我一起吃晚饭耶！你说...王俊凯学长会不会对我……” 

“呵…我还要去打工，先走了。” 

“哦…” 

 

陶果子西饼屋 

“你实在有点过分担心 连我去坐电车都不准 把我当做柔弱的女生般似的 不知为何我却感到高兴 与你一样的香水味 在街上感觉到 一瞬间体温上升起来……到了所谓的圣诞节也不需要的程度 每天也就是爱的聚合……纵然是怎样地吵架 纵然是价值观怎样的不同 我们都拥有能够在一秒间将之化为笑容……无论是你那像小孩子撒娇般的脸 或是忽然很有男子气概的脸对于我来说都是无价的珍宝……” 

店里正放着一首经典老歌，王源不自觉正跟着哼唱起来，看着一件件精美的蛋糕被自己陈列在展示柜里，让王源心情好了不少。 

“王源，今晚要加班哦。”刘志宏接过老板的电话后说。 

“啊？为什么？” 

“因为今天是圣诞节啊！”刘志宏望着外面的夜空，感叹地说。 

“哦，好吧。” 

这时，黑漆漆的夜空里飘下了毛绒绒的雪花，“下雪了！”刘志宏兴奋地说。 

“好漂亮啊....”王源和刘志宏两人都站到了门口看着从空中缓缓飘落的雪花，就像冬天里的一个个小精灵，带给人们快乐和希望。在周围商铺的射灯饰映衬下，让人犹如置身于格林童话世界里，心里被某种幸福的感觉填得满满的。 

就在这时候，一辆刚驶到路边的轿车吸引了王源的注意。那不是……王俊凯的车吗？只见王俊凯下了车，向后面车厢里的人说了几句，车便开走了。而王源看的很清楚，坐在车里的人就是郑子琪。 

“刘志宏，我们进去吧。” 王源突然觉得一点心情都没有了。 

“王源！”王俊凯朝王源喊了一声。王源却像没听到似的，拉着刘志宏就要进饼屋。 

“喂，怎么越叫越走啊？”王俊凯立刻跑上前拉住王源。 

“那我先进去忙了。”刘志宏说着便进去了。 

“请问是要买蛋糕吗？如果不是的话，我还要工作。”王源撂下一句话就要进去饼屋。 

“那好，我全部都买下。你跟我来，我有话问你。”王俊凯拉起王源就走。 

“你够了没？郑子琪还在等你吧！？”王源一把甩开王俊凯的手，没好气地说。 

“我已经叫司机送她回家了。” 

“你应该亲自送她回家啊，既然喜欢别人就要好好对她！” 

“你在吃醋？”王俊凯轻声问。 

“我...我吃什么醋啊？！”王源此时竟然心慌了。 

“你不是喜欢郑子琪吗？” 

“什么？你在说她…”王源顿时为自己刚才的反应感到好笑，原来王俊凯在说…郑子琪。 

“是啊，不然你以为我说谁？” 

“呵，我不是喜欢她！这样好了吧？！奇怪，我喜欢谁关你什么事啊？”王源一下恼羞成怒，语气并不好。 

“是不关我的事！我也只是顾虑到你也喜欢她而已。现在好了，我可以没有顾虑地跟她交往！”王俊凯一气之下说出几乎没有转弯余地的话。 

“那很好啊！我会好好祝福你们的！再见！”王源说完头也不回地走了。 

 

第二天德尚学院午休时间，王源正和任毅伟打羽毛球。王源用力一挥拍，球一下子就掷到路过的王俊凯头上。 

“谁啊？！”王俊凯大声喊道。 

王源不紧不慢地走到王俊凯跟前，一声不响地弯腰捡回球，便转身走了。王俊凯瞪了王源一眼，好像还想说些什么似的，却又生气地走了。 

李辰嬴和喻娜其实早就察觉到王俊凯今天的不妥了，就连路边的垃圾桶他都要走过去踢上一脚，可怜那垃圾桶并没有得罪他什么，就被踢得整个变形了。 

两人于是悄悄走开，商量着“解救”王俊凯，也是避免自己无辜受罪的办法，“你说他今天是不是吃火药了？” 

“他现在得的是心病，心病还需心药来医治啊！”李辰嬴一本正经地说。 

“你说清楚一点啊，我们要怎样帮他？”喻娜焦急地问。 

“很简单，……” 

 

“什么？我们一起整王俊凯一次？”王源听到李辰嬴的话后，开始怀疑自己的听力是不是有问题了。 

“对！他以前都整你不少，难道你不想报仇吗？”喻娜说。 

“可是....我不想再跟他有任何瓜葛。”王源其实是不想见面时尴尬而已。 

“没关系的，只要照我们说的去做，我们保证他再也不会找你麻烦！”李辰嬴信誓旦旦地说。 

“......” 

“你不会是怕了他吧？”喻娜故意说。 

“才不会！”王源马上脱口而出。 

“那就这样说定了！” 

当天晚上十点王俊凯手机不停地响起，还是个不熟悉的号码，王俊凯不耐烦的接起， “喂！” 

“小凯，我是辰嬴。” 

“什么事？” 王俊凯总觉得没什么好事，还是没好气的说。 

“我和娜娜把王源带到了‘私奔’，谁知，今晚是GAY之夜。” 

“什么？！你们干嘛带他到酒吧去啊！” 

“我们也是到了才知道的，王源现在喝醉了，你要不要来？” 

“我....不要。” 

“那算了，我和娜娜也看不了他那么多。不过....王源小学弟现在的情况有点危险了。” 

“什么危险？” 

“这里有好多男的都在看他，那眼神....感觉就好像要把他吃掉一样呢……” 

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”电话被挂断了。 

李辰嬴满意地合上手机，和喻娜相视而笑了。 

不到五分钟的时间，王俊凯已经来到私奔了，很难想像到他是以几公里的车速赶来的。王俊凯环视一周，果然全场都是男的，要是王源……一想到王源的情况，王俊凯的心就紧紧的揪起来。 

而王源，现在正坐在一长沙发上，不，应该说是半坐半躺。因为喝了酒的关系，王源的小脸泛起一阵如雾般的绯红，迷离的双眼对对面的那些男人来说更是一种无形的诱惑。酒吧里有点闷热的环境，使王源挺翘的鼻子上满是汗珠，微张的小嘴如酒红般，让人有想要吮吸他嘴里残留的丝丝酒香的冲动。最要命的是王源解开了几颗纽扣的衬衣，一直开到了胸部的位置，白晰的细嫩皮肤在衬衣的遮掩下若隐若现，胸膛随着有规律的呼吸上下浮动着。对那些“饥饿”的男人来说，这根本就是在诱人犯罪。 

“这些喝起来还真像酒啊，李辰嬴安排得真好.....”王源修长的手指抚摸着那深绿色的酒瓶，悠悠地说。但王源万万没想到，李辰嬴所谓安排的“假酒”，其实全都是真的。几个一直看着的男人再也忍不住了，要不是刚才李辰嬴和喻娜拦着，王源真的早被人吃光光了。但现在李辰嬴和喻娜走开了，对那些男人来说简直就是个大好机会。几个男人站起来正要走上前，此时王俊凯已经发现了王源。看到那些男人对着王源色迷迷的模样，王俊凯就已经气红了双眼，冲上前推倒了其中一个男的。其他几个男的见状也上前帮忙，但哪是王俊凯的对手，而且王俊凯现在正怒火中烧，没把他们打死或者残废就已经很不错。 

轰走那些男人后，王俊凯立即来到王源面前，“王源，你又喝酒了？！”王俊凯说着扶起王源，让王源靠在自己怀里。 

“唔....不用你管...！”王源挥动着双手想要挣脱开王俊凯怀里。 

“跟我回去！”王俊凯说着就要拉起王源。 

“不要，你凭什么管我？！”王源此时就像是一只在撒野的小猫，让王俊凯无所适从。王俊凯也想不出任何理由去管他，但他的事就是要管。 

看着王俊凯紧抿着唇，王源忽然睁开眼认真地看着王俊凯，“你那么紧张我....你是不是喜欢上我了？” 

“没有。”听到王源这样直接的话语，王俊凯的心猛地被撞击了一下。 

“你有。”王源直盯着王俊凯，就像要看穿王俊凯的心似的，使得王俊凯的心突然一阵狂跳。 

“我没有。”王俊凯还是不愿承认。 

“我说你有....”王俊凯没有回答，因为其实他心里早就有了答案。 

“如果你敢大声在我面前告诉我，你喜欢上我了，我也许会考虑接受你的爱哦。” 

“接受”这个字眼如同魔鬼一样缠绕上来，让王俊凯的心跳再度加速。接受我的爱，被王源爱上，但王俊凯仍然不肯也不敢承认对王源的感觉，只是盯着王源，紧抿着唇。 

“那好，你猜....这里有多少个男人愿意和我上床？”王源把李辰嬴写好的对白的大概意思前前后后都背了出来，也顺利得到了意料之中的王俊凯的反应。 

“什么？！”王俊凯就像一只被激怒的野豹，随时都有可能伤人。坐在远处的几个男人正对王源虎视眈眈，而王源，现在竟然说出这种话！就算是喝醉了也绝对不可原谅！ 

“坐在吧台的那个....太瘦了，还穿西装，品味太差...” 

“对面台的，样子色迷迷的.....没有气质...”王源拿起酒杯，喝了一小口酒，认真地评论起来。 

“你喝醉了，跟我回去。”王俊凯极力摆出一副无所谓的样子，但天知道他的心有多紧张。突然，似乎发现了感兴趣的东西，王源目光有了焦距。王俊凯不安地顺着王源的视线望去——果然，一个年轻男子。斯文儒雅，高瘦个子，刚从门口进来。更让王俊凯心惊的是，王源居然站了起来，向那个男人走去，一副准备搭讪的模样。王俊凯此时全身就像被火烧一样难受，从沙发上猛扎起来，一把拉住正在走的王源。 

“跟我走！”王俊凯一把拉着王源往外走。因为王俊凯知道如果再不走，自己一定会发疯的！ 

“放开我....”两人消失在漆黑的黑夜中。 

王俊凯连拖带抱地把王源带回了家，仍未酒醒的王源不安分地在王俊凯怀里乱动。 “唔....放开...我...！” 

“王俊凯...！放....手...！！”王俊凯一直把王源带到了自己的房间，一把将王源重重扔到大床上。 

狠摔到床上的疼痛让王源稍微清醒了一点， “王俊凯....你...！”还没说完，王俊凯已快速压到王源身上，身上的重量让王源连呼吸都有点困难。王源挣扎着想要推开覆压着自己的身体，却丝毫没有移动半分。 

“既然你那么想和男人上床，我就成全你！”王俊凯愤怒的眼神直盯着王源，看着那双令人目眩神迷的眼眸，令王俊凯想起酒吧里王源那让人全身沸腾的媚态，一度使王俊凯接近疯狂的边缘，“别乱动！”王俊凯一手抓住王源挣扎的双手，另一只手就动手脱去王源身上的衣服。 

“你放开我！”王源乱踢着腿，只想要把王俊凯从自己身上踢开，但王源死命的反抗只让王俊凯更为愤怒，低头粗暴地吻住王源，灵活的舌头直窜入深处，疯狂地缠上王源的小舌。 

“唔...”突如其来的吻让王源应接不暇，只能无助地闷哼着。 

一边和王源的粉舌肆意交缠，王俊凯的手一边偷偷穿过对方衣服下摆抚上王源微微泛红的细嫩肌肤。王源泛热的身体和细腻的皮肤触感简直令王俊凯全身血液沸腾，从脚底直窜上大脑，这一刻，他只想要得到更多。 

“呃……”随着王俊凯离开自己被吻得发烫的嘴唇，王源随即发出一声抗议似的闷声。此时王俊凯的吻如雨点般落在王源脸庞，时而轻轻啃咬，时而添着王源光滑的皮肤，就像要把他整个人吃进肚子里才罢休。最后王俊凯的吻停留在王源下颚，干脆轻轻啃咬起来。 

“啊...”有点微痛，王源顺从地昂起头，正好让王俊凯的吻顺着自己的下颚一直到颈项，然后再到锁骨，再到胸前。 

酒精果然是世上最好的催情剂，能使一个人毫无保留地释放自己，甘愿屈服于情欲之下。王俊凯的吻最终落在王源胸前的粉缨，舌头缱绻不断挑起王源的欲望，使得身下人儿只能尽量挺起身，佩合着王俊凯的吻…… 

第二天到了中午王源才慢慢转醒，只是全身都好痛啊，“我怎么....啊...头好痛....”王源揉着还有一丝疼痛的头部，望了下周围。 

“这里...”王源努力回想起昨夜的一切，自己按李辰嬴的安排去了酒吧，然后王俊凯来了，然后把我带回他家，再然后…… 

“啊！”王源吓得猛地坐了起来，下身钻心的痛顿时漫延全身。“嘶——”王源痛得差点大叫起来，只好用双手艰难地支撑着身体，好让减缓一下难忍的痛楚。天啊，怎么会发生那种事呢，王源又环视一周，幸好王俊凯不在！不然肯定糗死了。 

王源一想起昨夜的种种，顿时就羞红了脸，决定趁王俊凯没回来之前就赶紧偷偷走掉，就当作是昨晚是一场梦吧，反正自己是男的，也没亏什么。王源艰难地穿上衣服，与其说是“穿”，不如说是马马虎虎地套上。终于套好后便摄手摄脚地来到门边，左瞧瞧右看看，确定走廊没有人，才扶着墙边一跛一颠地走了。 

一路上，王源脑海里一直重复着昨晚旖旎的片段，那让人难以喘息的吻，肌肤贴在一起摩挲的温热，好闻到让人特想亲近的体香……明明告诉自己不要去想了，但就是停留在记忆里挥之不去。怎么还一直在想呢，算了吧王源，反正王俊凯现在也不可能跑出来追你啊。啊！我在想什么啊，就当是被鬼压了一个晚上吧，不要再想了，我也不可能要王俊凯负责啊，而且他可能只当作是玩玩罢了，只是一个玩笑罢了。对，一个玩笑。但王源越是这样想，心里反而更加难过了，难过得像透不过气一样。好难受啊，怎么会这样，突然好想哭…… 

就在这时，王俊凯回到房间发现王源不见了。放下手中特意准备的早餐，飞也似的追出去花园，远远就看见一个纤瘦的身影正一跛一跛地走着，走几步一个踉跄，眼看就像要跌倒的模样。 

“王源——”王俊凯在距离王源背后几十米的地方大喊。听到王俊凯的声音，王源顿时怔了怔，却没有停下脚步。这时，王俊凯想了想，错过一次，可能就再没有机会了，于是还是鼓起了勇气， “王源，我喜欢你！”憋在心里好久好久的这句话，终于从王俊凯自己嘴里说了出来。 

王源顷刻定住了。王俊凯说....喜欢我？怎么会呢？ 

“我真的好喜欢你，我知道你可能很难接受，但是求你给我一个机会！”我在…做梦吗？王俊凯说他喜欢我， 

“我向你保证！我会一直保护你，爱你，珍惜你，给你所有的承诺。给我一个机会，好吗？”王俊凯一口气说出自己大概一辈子都不会说出的话。 

王源已颤抖不已的背影，此刻慢慢转过身， “可是....我是男的...！”王源知道，这将成为两人心中一个难以跨越的障碍。 

“我知道，我不在乎这些，我就是喜欢你！”王俊凯慢慢一步步走近王源。 

“可是，别人会怎么看，你是凯利集团的未来继承人啊！” 

“我是真心喜欢你的，别人要怎么看就随他们吧！” 

“可是....如果你是为了昨天的事责任的话.....”最不愿意说出的理由，还是说出了口。 

“不！你是第一个带给我这样感觉的人，我自己很清楚！” 

“可是...可是....”王源此刻的无措，让原本就在眼眶打转的眼泪都快要流出来了。这时，王俊凯已经走到王源面前，轻轻拥住那微微颤抖的身体，感受着王源的温热，王源的心情，王源的一切一切。 

“不要再可是了，给我一个机会好吗？”话语过后，时间一秒一秒地过去了，还是沉默。王俊凯等待，等待，再等待。 

王源终于抬起头，满是泪水的双眼看着王俊凯，“可是....如果我喜欢你只有你喜欢我的十分之一，你也愿意吗？” 

王俊凯稍微定了一下，下一秒又展露出微笑，露出了虎牙， “我愿意，只要你有那么一点点喜欢我....你给我三个月的时间，我会让你也全心全意爱上我的，如果到时候你觉得还不行的话，我会放手。” 

王源听完王俊凯的一番话，也不知是感动还是什么，泪水已经像断线的珍珠般扑簌簌地滚下了小脸。 

王俊凯再度将王源拥进怀里，紧紧的，不想放开，“王源，就算你逃到天涯海角，我都一定会追到你的。”轻轻一句话，胜过千言万语，却已是一个不变的承诺。王源头靠在王俊凯的肩头，安心的闭上眼睛，将泪水都擦在王俊凯的毛衣上。


End file.
